


Flashbacks

by falserealities16



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falserealities16/pseuds/falserealities16
Summary: "No you don't, you are my future," Emma practically sobbed. "You have no idea, no idea how much I wished I could be," Regina whispered. Story starts out as Emma interviewing for a job as Regina goes to see a counselor. While the year long story unfolds, we find out that these two characters were once a student and her teacher falling madly in love, but being forced apart. I OWN NOTHING Rated M for further chapters. Excuse the fluff at the beginning it gets better.First fic, but super excited to share with you all.





	1. Miss Swan

ACT ONE: FALL

**Chapter 1 Miss Swan**

"Welcome back Miss Swan" Mr. Gold said.

"Thank you sir," Emma replied as she shook the older man's extended hand.

"I understand you're here to fill a teaching position yes?"

No dumb ass I'm here to get detention one more time she thought.

"Yes, I am." Emma decided that was the more sensible answer.

"Splendid! I'll get the paper work now for you to fill out, now I will need to conduct a proper interview and ask you questions to make sure you're qualified is that okay with you?"

"Of course."

"Very well, I'll be back in a few."

Emma glanced around the Dean's office. It had been 20 years since she had been here and a lot has changed. She now had her college education, she had traveled and seen some of the places she wanted to see, she got her degree in criminal justice and actually became a paralegal not too long after that. She loved her job, but it was never the quite fit for her. She was always missing something.

She now had a kid. a 20 year old boy who what he was up to nowadays no one really knew. She had him not long after graduating high school. The father was a drunken mistake, but her son was a blessing in disguise. She loved her life, but as her son got older and moved out of the house, she seemed a little lonely. She wasn't into relationships much anymore, her last love had broken her heart and cured her of truly loving again. As she kept looking around the office she realized nothing looked any different than it did 20 years ago when she was in the same chair, for different reasons of course.

" ** _Miss Swan I presume,"_** **The older man acknowledged as the blonde started walking into his office.**

" ** _You presume correctly,"_** **Emma smiled as she tried to act fine, acted like this wasn't her 10th** **school in the past 12 years, and of course, acted as though this would be her last. Who knows, she was almost 18 it very well could be.**

" ** _Well Miss Swan, your education record astounds me as much as you've moved around, school to school; your grades seem to have kept up nicely. Job well done."_**

" ** _Uh. Thanks,"_** **She replied back, not knowing if that was some twisted compliment or blatant insult towards her location commitment. It wasn't her fault no one wanted her. She finally came to that conclusion after 12 years of heart breaks and rejection.**

" ** _Well everything in your file seems to be in order, here take this,"_** **He instructed as he hanged her a rather thick file all about her life.** ** _"Take it to Ms. Blue in the hallway across the corridor and she will give you your schedule and also give you a tour of the place,"_** **He ended the statement with handshake and politely said _, "I look forward to seeing you around again Ms. Swan."_**

" ** _Thanks you too," Emma said._**

**This school didn't look too bad to Emma. She wasn't going to rate it 5 stars on YELP anytime soon, but it wasn't bad. The people were friendly and the girls seemed a lot less bitchy than those at her old schools, ehh, give it time. She took her file to the secretary out front and waited for her to give her the schedule.**

" ** _Here you go darling,"_** **the secretary smiled and handed her a white sheet of paper with a list of classes and times on it.**

" ** _Thank you so much."_**

" ** _It is my pleasure. Would you like to learn the fight song or have a tour?"_**

" ** _Uh. Maybe later and no thank you I've got a map, I'm sure I can manage. Thank you though."_** **And with that the blonde turned and started her journey at the new school. StoryBrooke Prep.**

**She kept looking up from her schedule to the classroom doors trying to find her classes, she almost wished she had taken the secretary up on her tour offer. However she didn't want to follow her around like a lost puppy. Even though, that's pretty much what she looked like right now. Something felt different at this place. It wasn't familiarity or even comfort. It just felt different. She needed different. She was in a new foster home, wasn't sure if this one would be her last or not but a girl could dream.**

**It wasn't the easiest of homes, her foster parents were extremely strict. They were older, in the 50 year range, and all the wisdom that comes from that, rarely tolerates teenagers and their tendencies to want to live their own life. She could probably ramble and complain about them all day, but it was a home, and it was better than sleeping in her car which she had previously done at another home.**

**In this house, she had two brothers: Killian and August, they were her lifelines. They defended her for pretty much anything. Plus, when it came to guys, they acted like over protective fathers weeding out the ones that they actually approved of. They were the closest thing to a family she had known, and for that she would be forever grateful.**

**As her mind, not to mention her heart, was bombarded with questions she still didn't know the answer to, she decided to stop thinking so much and look around. She took in all the people going to class, took in all the different smells, from preppy girl's perfume to the cafeteria, and then she listened. She heard the gossip, the band practicing down the hall, a girl crying over a break up, and then empty threats between jocks. She couldn't help but smile and think to herself this was high school.**

**She had been to several in her life, while jumping from home to home. It was always the same old groups and same old teachers. She wasn't sure how this school was going to be different or why it felt like it was, but it did. She was sure the students would be the same as they had always been; always needing to borrow pencils, gossiping, breaking up and getting back together, surely there wasn't much more to these kids than the other ones she had been around. She was also positive the teachers would be no different. They're always the same because the people above them always made them be. They only thing that had changed from year to year is how many tests she would have to take and the amount of lessons they pushed into one semester. It wasn't easy being a teen these days.**

**She was now looking for the restroom, currently dying from her bladder being unattended. She was searching frantically and was on a mission searching when she suddenly ran into someone.**


	2. Are you Lost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention: Bold=Flashback

**Chapter 2: Are you Lost?**

Regina walked through corridor after corridor, through hallway after hallway, and found herself just completing circles. She had gone left, right, and maybe even diagonal and still couldn't find the correct office for Dr. Cassidy. She was about to give up, about to turn around and not come back. After all, as much as she'd been through, she was sure she was a lost cause. She had married, lost, loved, and somehow lost again. She didn't know how one could come back from that, if there was even a chance she could. As she paced around trying to come to a decision, a brunette came up to her sweetly smiled and asked, "Are you lost?" The phrase was not lost on Regina, but it sent her back almost 20 years ago, to when she asked the very same question.

**It was the beginning of the school year. She had just gotten off summer break and she was about to meet a new class of seniors. She half enjoyed it, half dreaded it. Seniors are the kids that are almost out of there and usually pay little mind to the grades they have left. She can't really blame them with as much stress that is put on them. The state tests, choosing the right college, basically making them plan the whole outline of their life when they're 18 years old. It was a bit hypocritical then to say, "Don't wish away you're youth, you're going to miss all of this." We're the ones wishing it away. The teachers, the parents, the educators; the students wanted to stay young; they wanted to live and be free without worrying about assignments or tests. They didn't want to go to school for another 2-10 years. She knew that. That's why she was a pretty laid back teacher for the most part. She hardly gave them homework unless it was work they had not finished in class. She let them listen to music and even work in groups. She didn't hand out tests unless she had to. She treated them like adults. This also explains why she was chosen teacher of the year more times than she could count. As the bell to dismiss 3rd** **block rang, she waved to all her students, and gave them permission to leave. As one by one they filled out of her classroom and into the hallway, she followed on her way to the restroom. She was looking around looking at all the new faces; she could pretty much tell it was the same old crowd as last year. The jocks, cheerleaders, band, nerds, bookworms, and kids she felt were just misunderstood. She was almost to the restroom when a frantic blonde ran straight into her and almost knocked her down as well as knocking herself down.**

" ** _Shit! Are you alright, I'm so sorry I wasn't going where I was looking, I mean looking were I was going and-"_** **The young girl stopped as she gathered her things and looked up at the brunette who looked utterly amused. The blonde rose up, with help from the brunette, who politely grabbed her hand and helped her up. The blonde haired girl continued to stare, at what Regina didn't know and she was starting to feel a bit self conscious, but the girl finally came to her senses and said, " _I wasn't paying attention I'm sorry."_**

" ** _That's quite alright dear. I don't think I've seen you around before. Are you new?"_**

" ** _Unfortunately. Is it that easy to tell? I was hoping people wouldn't notice I look like I don't belong."_**

**_The brunette chuckled at this. "Don't worry, I'm sure it will get better, give it time."_ **

**_The blonde smiled sweetly and said, "Thanks. I hope so."_ **

" ** _Speaking of not belonging, do you happen to be lost dear?"_**

" ** _Ugh. Great. I've completely lost all sense of dignity."_**

" ** _Ha! Don't worry I'm sure I can help show you the way. Where are you headed?"_**

" ** _English. Room 101A"_**

" ** _Hey, that's my classroom. Just go straight down this hall, it'll be the last classroom on the right."_**

" ** _Seriously? Thank you. I hate being the new kid. Everyone stares like I'm some form of wax figure at a museum."_**

" ** _Everyone was once a new kid, they'll get over it. Just maybe try to refrain from running head on into someone else and I think you'll be safe."_**

**_Now it was the blonde's turn to laugh and she said, "Hey you're pretty funny. Not bad for an English teacher."_ **

" ** _Sh. Don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to keep dear," The brunette replied but with a soft smile after._**

" ** _Your secret is safe with me," she started to say something else when the bell rang, "Well see you in class Mrs. Mills."_**

**_Upon seeing Regina's confusion being as she never told the girl her name, the blonde simply stated, "Name tag." And with that she turned and started to head down the hallway._ **

" ** _Wait, what is your name?"_**

" ** _Emma. Emma Swan."_**

**Regina watched as Emma walked away and stood there for a minute, making sure she went into the right classroom. She chuckled at herself thinking about the funny blonde when her bladder reminded her of something she was doing before Emma face planted into her life.**

"I am, would you happen to know where Dr. Cassidy is? My friend suggested him for some grief counseling," Regina asked.

"Uh, there's no Dr. Cassidy."

"Are you serious? Did I come to the wrong place?"

"No I just think your friend may have gotten things confused. There's an intern here named Mr. Cassidy. He has his associates in psychology and is in school to become a psychiatrist, but isn't actually a doctor yet. He interns with Dr. Hopper."

"Oh, well I saw HIS name on a door," Regina chuckled, "Thanks dear I'll head back that way."

"No problem!"

"I'm sorry I didn't even catch your name dear and you were so nice to me"

"It's Violet! I'm actually Dr. Hopper's secretary so I'll probably be seeing a lot of you." Violet smiled brightly. It's a shame, Regina thought. She was young and practically full of life and dreams. She doesn't know yet how cruel life can be.

"Wonderful," Regina replied back, "I look forward to seeing you."

Maybe life itself wasn't cruel. But the ultimatums it gives you, those are excruciating. She never truly believed love was weakness, until loving someone so much, meant having to let them go. That was the most terrible thing she had experienced. She's seen a lot of hell in her lifetime, she couldn't deny some of it had been her fault, but others, it was just life being a bitch. She knew she had to let some of this passive aggressiveness go, or at least that's what Mal told her. Mal was her best friend, she told her everything, all her secrets. One secret being about how she fell for one of her students, Emma. Emma Swan.

She knew it was wrong the whole time. Somehow, she didn't even notice she was falling for her. They were magic together, she felt more intimacy with her than her husband at the time. Yes, she definitely knew it was wrong. There wasn't anything dirty about it to her; she didn't want to just fulfill some fantasy, what they had was real. She could've honestly seen them make it the long haul. Traveling the world together, making a life together, just being completely and utterly in love and fulfilling their dreams, no matter where they would lead them. They didn't care as long as they had each other. They could've been anywhere, done anything, and as long as they were together, that would've been okay with them. Unfortunately, life had other plans.


	3. So, tell me more about yourself

**Chapter 3 So Tell me about yourself**

Regina walked through the door of Dr. Hopper's office and glanced around looking to see if he, or Dr. Cassidy was in.

"Hello?"

She saw a man appear with a ring of red hair around his head. He was dressed in a simple business attire: vest, bowtie, and slacks. The ginger took a step to start walking around his desk to greet the woman that stood before him. He stretched out his hand and offered it to Regina while saying, "Hello, you must be Regina, I'm Dr. Hopper."

Regina smiled and took the hand. She confirmed that it was indeed her and she began to explain why she was late and that she thought Violet was lovely. She gave him a brief introduction as to who she was and why she was here. Dr. Hopper smiled and listened tentatively to the brunette, while grabbing her file out and a legal pad to take notes.

Interrupting her, the door opened and in walked who she could only assume was Dr. Cassidy. He looked his age, twenty. He had shaggy brown hair, and was wearing a red flannel, long-sleeved shirt along with some khakis.

"So sorry I'm late, I'm Dr. Hopper's intern, Dr. Cassidy."

"Dr. Cassidy will be the one mainly taking over your sessions, but writing down notes and debriefing with me after every session. That is, if that's okay with you Mrs. Mills."

"Of course, I don't mind. I'm a teacher, so I know it's important for students to get one on one experiences."

They all three smiled at each other, thankful that this situation had worked itself out. Dr. Hopper excused himself out of his chair, and handed the file and notepad to Dr. Cassidy before exiting.

"So, tell me about yourself," Dr. Cassidy asked while getting a pen and taking the cap off to begin his notes. Regina began telling him about her job, her education, her lost daughter, her marriage, basically everything that's happened to her in her life, except while she didn't speak it, her thoughts were heavily on a very familiar blonde.

**Detention, apparently that's what being a smart ass gets you. It was her second week of school; she thought the teacher's would've known about her sass by now. She's been dumped and picked up by multiple people in her life, her attitude is her coping mechanism. What do you expect from a bitter ass orphan. Technically it wasn't even her fault. The teacher had it coming.**

**As she made her way to the detention room, after asking for directions, she opened the door and stepped inside. She expected to see an old guy sitting in the chair at the front of the classroom. She expected him to be snoozing or eating a sandwich while on the phone with his mother complaining about him not folding his laundry. What she was pleasantly surprised with, was Mrs. Mills.**

**Mrs. Mills was not asleep, eating, or being bitched at by her mother, and she most definitely, was not a man. Hm, maybe this wasn't so bad after all, Emma thought as she walked up straight to her desk and laid the detention pass in front of her.**

**"Miss Swan, I can honestly say I'm surprised to see you in here."**

**"Yeah well, I guess some teacher just don't appreciate my humor as much as you Mrs. Mills." Emma smiled a huge smile, trying to pass her sass off as innocence.**

**"Yes I'm sure that's what you got detention for," Regina replied sarcastically. "What exactly did you do?"**

" **Well, see, what had happened was…I may have been day dreaming while my history teacher decided to ask some questions, and he called on me without even letting me think and when I asked him to repeat the question he pointed his ruler at me and said, "At the end of this ruler is an idiot."**

**"And you punched him in the face," Regina guessed, also secretly wishing it was a fact because anyone who called Emma an idiot, deserved to be punched.**

**Emma laughed and responded, "No, I didn't I just simply asked which end he was referring to and he apparently didn't find that as amusing as I and my fellow classmates did."**

**Regina** **laughed out-loud. She couldn't hold it in. Of course she didn't condone sass in the classroom, but when someone insults you, you have to stand up for yourself. She was actually proud that Emma had done that. She can only imagine with being as many foster homes as she had, self esteem is a big issue, she was happy Emma didn't let that affect her.**

**"Well Miss Swan, I'd say the detention was well worth it."**

**"Oh, you have no idea," Emma smiled inclining some sort of a flirtation with her teacher and then automatically regretting it. Regina didn't seem to notice and just smiled back in response.**

**Regina reached the mini fridge that was right beside her desk that Emma couldn't believe she didn't see by now, she's usually like a blood hound when it came to food. She pulled out two Cokes and hand one to Emma. As Emma took the coke and thanked the nice woman, Regina opened hers and took a sip. Immediately after asking, "So Miss Swan, tell me about yourself."**

**"Well, my first name is Emma in case you wanted to actually use my name," Emma smiled at her while Regina playfully rolled her eyes.**

**"As I'm sure you've read, I'm a foster kid, I've bounced around more homes and schools than I can count so, do your heart a favor and don't get too attached."**

**Regina** **huffed before adding, "I'm supposed you should tell that to your history teacher as well."**

**Emma glared at her, "I would but frankly, I don't want to get the poor man upset."**

**They both just looked at each other with knowing smiles and just started laughing in the middle of detention. It didn't feel forced or awkward, it almost felt normal. It felt as if this was the person they were supposed to spend forever laughing with. It would've been a nicer moment if Emma hadn't spilt her can of coke both on the desk and woman in front of her. Frantically trying to clean it up, she and Regina got paper towels and started wiping up the liquid from the desk. Emma kept apologizing over and over while trying not to look at Regina's black lace bra that came into view as the soda started seeping through her white dress shirt. She felt a spark go through her and she looked down where their hands had brushed against each other, rapidly trying to clean up the mess, and then slowed as they came into contact.**

**"Yes well, you certainly keep me very entertained," Regina laughed as she just put her blazer over her now ruined shirt, "So do me a favor and don't go anywhere."**

**"Ah, you haven't gotten rid of me yet Mrs. Mills."**

**"Regina."**

**"I'm sorry?"**

**"My name is Regina."**


	4. I loved her

**Chapter 4: I loved her**

Emma was lost in her thoughts again and she scanned over the room, this time in more detail. She started with the floor, and how the rug had been in the same place since she had arrived here 20 years ago. Next was the wallpaper, it was still a pale background, but with characters of red and blue with muskets, pertaining to the civil war. The books in his bookshelves all looked like something from a movie. They had the classic texture with bold covers and gold looking lining binding them in place. The lamp that sat beside his desk rayed a fluorescent light that you only saw in offices or studies, or if you're unfortunate, a gas station bathroom. Mr. Gold returned with the paper work for Emma to fill out, and when she heard the door close, it woke her from her thoughts. He hung his coat on the coat rack near the door, and made his way over to his chair. Emma swore it was the same chair and desk from 20 years ago. He put the paperwork on his desk, briefly scanning over them before handing them to the blonde.

"So Miss. Swan, what brings you back to StoryBrooke Prep?"

"As you read from my resume, I've been to a lot of different places, mostly for travel, but more often than not I was looking to make a home in the world. I could never find somewhere that just fit, and it reminded me a lot of when I was a teenager and was bouncing from home to home, and this place, StoryBrooke Prep, was the one place I felt safe and peaceful. I don't know, something in my heart took me back here. I struggled with this decision for a while, because I thought I had done everything I can here, but I can't deny this place or the place it holds in my heart."

Gold smiled at the younger girl, seemingly to know exactly what she meant. As Emma started filling out the papers in front of her, he began to talk about himself and how he found the Dean position there. He went on and on about how the job has cost him a lot of sacrifices, but all of them were worth it for moments like these. Moments, he said, when he knew he was doing the right thing and not only giving kids an education, but also a home in a matter of speaking. While he was rambling, Emma kept answering the questions on the paper. Occasionally she would nod or smile or even give a faint hint of laughter to assure the elderly man she was paying attention; when in reality it was going in one ear and out the next.

She began filling in the blanks like she had always done, signing her name as if it were second nature. She nodded along to Gold's version of a monologue while acting like her mind wasn't thinking of something else. Pretending to still not be infatuated with the same woman who broke her heart. Playing the part of put together instead of broken. If she was honest with herself, she had been broken all this time; her son just took her mind off of it for about 20 years. She had to suck things up and provide for her kid, no matter what state her heart was in. She missed her best friend, she remembered there was a time when they told each other everything. When neither hell nor high water could come between them. She thought back to the times they had been openly honest with each other and completely denied each other at the same time. A time when they were both in love, but couldn't say it.

**The day after the incident, Emma brought in a coffee for the teacher as a way of saying thanks, and of course for ruining her shirt. It had been weeks since the detention together and the two women were started to become best friends. Emma started bringing her coffee every day, in fact sometimes she was even late and Emma told her she couldn't write her up because she was late because of Mrs. Mills coffee. Not that Regina would've written her up anyway, she had become quite attached to the blonde. Sometimes even after school, Emma would stay for "tutoring" when in all reality; she just wanted to spend more time with the brunette. Regina was no fool either, she knew Emma didn't need tutoring of any kind, she was brilliant. However, Regina found she didn't care to stay late, not for her.**

**The two of them had discussed everything about each other, from Emma's birth parents abandoning her on the side of the road to the accident that killed Regina's unborn child. They were almost like each other's security blanket, when things got hard or they had bad days, one would start talking and making the other one laugh until they cried. It was a new thing for both of them, having someone to confess all their sin and sorrows to, and having them respond in love and kindness. There was no judging, no condescending tones, they were just imperfectly human with each other. Neither one afraid to show each other their flaws, and they had plenty of them. They didn't share just anecdotes and back stories, they shared pain, secrets, the scars that wounded them on the inside. They held nothing back from one another and began to form a bond more stronger than friendship by the day.**

**September flew by, neither one of them knowing what hit them. It had been officially two months since they met and they were now inseparable. From coke spills to coffee apologies, they went to eye gazing and hands hovering others for longer than friendship requirements. They both felt it. They both knew they were starting to fall into something deeper, something that had meaning, something that was incredibly wrong on paper, but felt completely second nature in reality. They knew they should stop and call it off. They knew the likely results if they were caught. They knew things like this had to come to an end eventually, but neither one could bear the thought of it.**

**It amazed them that they could've formed this type of bond in such a little amount of time. They constantly looked forward to seeing each other, and when they didn't, they thought about each other. Neither one said or did anything that completely let the cat out of the bag with how they felt, but neither one of them denied it either. They would be teasing each other back and forth all the time. Each time accusing the other of flirting, while the other one just rolled her eyes as if she was telling a joke with no punch line. They were each other's comfort, their solace, their strength and hope when it came down to it. It sounds cheesy, it sounds made up, but at the end of the day, it was the truth.**

**They were happy and actually felt safe with one another. They never had to worry if the other person would leave them or not, because they were always right beside each other. There would be notes on Emma's homework when it was returned to her, and notes on Regina's coffee when that was handed to her. They were each other's pen pal and secret admirer and friend all the same. Neither one believed in soul mates, or ever true love, but the did believe that they had never been this full of joy and excitement.**

**So of course, it's only natural that life, the bitch it was, had to intervene at some point right?**

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I dazed out a little what was your question?"


	5. Thank you

**Chapter 5: Thank you**

Regina had been going to see this doctor for about a month now. Regina had told the doctor practically everything about her, holding nothing back as the brunette wanted to be out of there as soon as possible. She understood why we had doctors like these, and never once doubted the impact mental illnesses or even grief had on other's lives. She just didn't like talking about her life with a stranger or really anyone really. The last person she opened up to was Emma, and that ended the way she had feared and expected, not the way she had hoped. So she didn't tell the doctor about her blonde lover, instead tried to play out her story without her in it, it became a lot less happy and more depressing. Her life seemed a emptier without the blonde in her story. That girl was her joy for a year, it doesn't seem like much time, but when you find your soul mate, a year can seem like a lifetime.

"Regina, I can tell you're holding something back this isn't the entire story. Now, I can help you, but not if you keep me in the dark," Dr. Cassidy explained.

She fought it. Everything in her instincts was telling her not to open this particular story up. She didn't want anyone to know about the blonde and how Regina had torn her heart out. She wasn't exactly what she was more afraid of, that the doctor would judge her or she'd realized she had never gotten over Emma, and reliving all of these memories would just make it worse. She knew which one was her answer. She knew she had missed the blonde terribly and this whole time she was telling herself it was for the best, and she was right. It was the best decision she could've made for Emma, but it was also the most painful decision she had made for the both of them.

However, she had never heard feedback from anyone else besides Mal who was all more than devastated that they had ended. Mal despised Robin and all she wanted was to see the brunette happy, and she saw that the blonde was her happiness. She had held Regina on those nights when she was missing Emma so badly she couldn't breathe. She soothed her through every night of sleeplessness and feelings of turmoil. She had known that Regina had made the right decision, ultimately setting the blonde free so she could make her own life in this world, without basing it on her, but she still was in disbelief that it had actually happened.

She knew she didn't have to justify her life choices to anyone, nor did she give a damn about what they had to say. She found out a long time ago, that people are going to judge you no matter what, you might as well let them judge you for who you are. So through that thinking process and gritted teeth, he lips began to quiver and her eyes began to water as she simply stated, "I loved her. I loved more than I could've ever realized."

Smiling, assuming he had finally gotten the truth out of her, "Who Regina? Who did you love?"

"Emma Swan."

**The day started as any other day. Regina woke up, had breakfast, got ready, and was out the door. The day seemed to go by pretty quickly. It was soon 4th** **block and as the students filed in and went to their seats, she was waiting for one student in particular. The one student that made her day seem so much brighter, the girl with the coffee and the smile, the girl that could only be known to her as Miss Swan. But as she waited and waiting, the blonde never showed.**

**Regina started to panic as Emma never misses school, at least not her class. She gave the girls and boys a writing prompt and excused herself to her desk. A voice over the intercom asked for Mrs. Mills. She replied with a yes and they said that Mr. Gold wanted to speak with her. So she excused herself, told her students to behave, and left. She started walking towards the office scared to death. Her feet finally stopped in front of the Dean's door and she twisted the door handle, and made her way inside the office.**

**_"Mrs. Mills please come in and take a seat."_ **

**Regina** **obliged and took a seat next to someone she didn't recognize as they were wearing a heavy jacket and hood over their face.**

**_"Leroy was about to close up gym when he saw her walking around the halls. He was just going to send her to the office for trying to skip, and then he saw her face."_ **

**Regina** **looked confused. She sat there wondering what in the world this had to do with her and who the hell was under that hood. She leaned in towards the girl, asked if she could see what Mr. Gold was talking about. The girl hesitated, and then reluctantly pulled the hood off of her head. Regina gasped as she did in fact recognize the girl. It was Emma. Although now, Emma had what looked like a broken nose, a black eye, and a busted lip. Her face was bruised and her spirit was broken. There was no smile there anymore.**

**_"Emma what the hell?"_ **

**_"Language Mrs. Mills,"_ ** **Mr. Gold stated.**

" ** _I'm sorry I just, Miss. Swan what happened?"_**

**Silence. Emma didn't say a word, but a small tear leaked out of her left eye and it was all Regina could do not to start crying for her.**

**_"Perhaps if we talked alone somewhere,"_ ** **She suggested to Mr. Gold who agreed on spot. If it had anything to do with drama or cat fights or boys, the Dean wanted no part of it. However Regina knew Emma. Emma wouldn't have got caught up in that. So both the women stood up, Regina wrapped an arm around her and they began walking.**

**Regina took her to the teacher's lounge, it was empty this time of day because either the teachers were done for the day and left, or this was their last class and then they were leaving. Neither one of them speaking until Regina closed the door and locked it.**

**_"Please stop staring,"_ ** **Emma begged her.**

" ** _Emma how can I? You've been hurt and I know you, this isn't you.. I can help you I can protect you, but not if you keep me in the dark," Regina replied._**

**The blonde shook her head for a moment. For a while she didn't say anything. All Regina wanted to do was hug the poor girl and let her know she was okay.**

**_"I came out to my parents,"_ ** **Emma finally said.**

**_"Okay, came out where like what do you mean I don't understand."_ **

**Emma smiled and briefly laughed at the brunette who was still sitting over there looking confused.**

**" _Came out of the closet Regina, I'm bisexual."_**

**_"Oh..oh wow…That was incredibly brave Emma, what happened after that?"_ **

**_"This. This is what happened," Emma barely choked out as she pointed to her face._ **

**_"WHAT you mean they beat you for being yourself?"_ **

**_"Not my mom, she just yelled, but my dad, he did this"_ **

**_"I don't understand where was Killian? Where was August?"_ **

**_"They were at a basketball game and then stayed the night over at a buddy's house. They don't know anything about this. They don't know that he beat me and they don't know they kicked me out of the house."_ **

**_"They did what? Emma why didn't you call me?"_ **

**_"I didn't have your number…I didn't think that would be okay, one of your students calling in the middle of the night because her parents thought hell was going to freeze over because their daughter likes girls."_ **

**_"Emma, I will always be here for you. Day or night, now where are you staying at now?"_ **

**_"My car."_ **

**_"What?"_ **

**_"Regina I don't have money for a place right now, I am just staying in my car until I can get on my feet. I'll be fine really."_ **

**Regina** **was not listening. By the time Emma had looked up, Regina had already gotten into her purse and dug out her checkbook."**

**_"What the hell are you doing?"_ **

**_"What the hell does it look like I'm doing Swan I'm writing you a check."_ **

**_"No you're not Mrs. Mills I'm not your responsibility."_ **

**_"That's true, but the people that chose to put you in their care aren't living up to their end of the bargain of loving you and protecting you, so I am. And so help me, you will let me if you don't want either one of them to get a broken nose."_ **

**Emma stood frozen. She had never seen her this upset before. It wasn't exactly anger either, it was pure rage. She was protective and Emma thought that was sweet. No one had ever really protected her before. Her brothers did, but mainly from guys, they had never threatened to punch someone for her before. She was about to get lost in her thoughts when she heard the sound of the check getting ripped out of the checkbook and handed to her.**

**_"THREE THOUSAND DOLLARS ARE YOU INSANE?"_ ** **Emma asked while trying to hand it back to the brunette.**

**_"No but YOU ARE if you think you're not keeping it!"_ **

**" _Regina_ _I can't. This is too much, I can't pay all of this back_."**

**" _No, you can't pay any of it back. I owe you like 20 coffees anyway. Say we call it even."_**

**_"That would be about 80 bucks…not 3000."_ **

**_"Inflation darling."_ **

**_"Even with inflation and taxes, I don't think a coffee is going to cost $150."_ **

**_"So I suck at math,"_ ** **Regina** **smiled but then got serious, " _This will probably cover three months worth of rent, food, and utilities. If you need anything else just call me, I wrote my number down on the backside of the check."_**

**_"Regina, how can I even begin to thank you? I don't even know what I did to deserve this, but thank you so much, you have no idea. Just, thank you."_ **

**_"You don't have to deserve something to be treated like a decent human being. You deserve love and happiness and everything good in the world. I may not can give it all to you, but I'm here to help in anyway I can."_ **

**Emma couldn't hold it back any longer and lunged forward to hug the woman. Regina hugged her back and they just sat there as the blonde began to sob. She had never had a best friend before, but if she knew anything about them, this would be the definition. Regina was so heartless and dropped everything to help her. This entire time people were calling Emma a worthless cause. That's all she'd heard all her life. That she would never make it on her own and couldn't achieve anything because of her background. All these thoughts were eating at her until she couldn't take it anymore and whispered in the older woman's hair,**   ** _"Please, please tell me I'm not a lost cause."_**

**_"Emma Swan, you are anything but a lost cause. You are bright and creative. You are so intelligent you could surpass any test. You are my cause of laughter every time I see you. You are going to achieve anything you put your mind to, I have no doubt of that. Your background has absolutely effect on your future and where you're going to go."_ **

**With that, Regina let go of Emma, stood up, then helped the blonde to her feet.**

**_"Now, let's go, you're staying with me tonight"_ **

**Emma smiled and was about to thank Regina again when she turned, looked at Emma and said, " _Oh, and Miss Swan,"_**

" ** _Yes Regina?"_**

**_"If someone EVER hurts you again, and I have to find out by Mr. Gold, I'm kicking your ass."_ **

**Emma busted out laughing and began following her out the door, " _Yes ma'am."_**

**The two of them carried their belongings to Regina's car, and they rode together back to the Mills Mansion, as Emma had heard it referred as. On the way over there, the two played games and talked and laughed. Most importantly,, Emma caught the glances the teacher was giving her, looking her up and down, not in a lustful way, more as someone would do to their lover when they were sick. She was looking to see if she was truly alright and if she needed to do anything. As Emma felt her eyes graze over her, she just wanted her to relax and know she was fine now, and also have the woman watch where she was going. Without thinking, without hesitating, Emma grabbed the older woman's hand, placed it over her heart and said, "Look see, it still works, I'm fine."**

**Regina** **smiled, almost looking embarrassed that she had been caught studying the woman. Emma gently sat her hand back down, but when she tried to let go, Regina turned their hands over and intertwined her fingers. She didn't know what had come over her, but she knew at that moment, this was more than a friendship. She cared for Emma more than just her student, more than anyone she had cared for in her life. Emma glanced down at their hands, then back up at Regina, who refused to look at her for fear or rejection. Regina just kept facing forward watching where she was going. As Emma sat back in her seat, relaxing and taking a deep breath, feeling safe. Something she had not felt in a long time.**

" **Are you sure this is okay?"**

**"Miss Swan, I already told you it was okay. In fact, I already told you that I already told you it was okay."**

**"Okay but how do I know you're really okay with this and not just being a good person?"**

**"Miss Swan, do I seem like the type of person who hides her personal feelings?"**

**"Uh, yes."**

**"Okay, that's fair."**

**:But do I keep my feelings from you, Miss Swan."**

**"Not from what I've seen."**

**"Exactly, so you should know that it's more than okay for you to be here."**

**Regina** **handed her a glass of her famous apple cider and motioned for the living room. They both took their glasses and made their way down the hall, sat down on the couch, and put their glass on the end table beside them.**

**"So, where's your husband?"**

**"He's a truck driver, I rarely see him. He'll be back next Tuesday."**

**"So you're by yourself a lot then?"**

**"Believe it or not Miss Swan, you're not the only one who knows what lonely feels like."**

**Emma didn't know what to say. She was never married, really she didn't think of herself as the marrying type, so she wasn't sure if that was a normal routine for spouses. To take off and leave the other one behind, sure she understood that he had to work, and she could respect him for that. However, Regina seemed okay with the absence, as if she was either used to it or it just didn't matter to her anymore. She doesn't understand how anyone could spend any time apart from this woman. Her hair, her smile, her body, her heart: just some of the reasons to make someone stay. It's rare you find someone with all her qualities and them still be a decent human. But Regina, she was a beautiful creature. One that didn't deserve to be home alone on a Friday night.**

**"I'm sorry. I didn't know."**

**"Don't be, it's alright."**

**They smiled slightly at each other, both reaching for the apple cider and tasting it. What Regina wasn't telling her, was that, she's still lonely when Robin was there. Emma didn't know about Regina's past, how she had gotten here, and why she had gotten married. To Emma, it probably seems as though it was convenient and if she was honest with herself, it was. She had gotten pregnant, and instead of raising the child by herself or even by co-parenting, she wanted her child with a mother and father, so they got married. Long story short, she lost her child, but she still was married. They were never the same after that. Regina cared deeply for Robin, but was never in love with him. She never wanted to call just to see how his day was going, never wondered if he was thinking about her, in fact, she didn't mind spending time away from him while he was gone, she actually encouraged it. She wasn't as much as a bitch as she sounded, she made her mistakes and she owned up to them, but they weren't soul mates. Robin doesn't know her most secret desires; he doesn't know she would like to travel around the world, he doesn't know she almost wants to learn a new language, he didn't know her, not anymore.**

**"Thank you again, for everything you did for me. I don't think I'll ever be able to show you how much I appreciate it. I know I don't deserve it, but seriously, thank you."**

**Regina** **looked at her like she was a lost puppy. She was confused about how someone so beautiful and talented could ever think that she didn't deserve something. She couldn't comprehend someone not wanting Emma simply because she was being honest with herself. She wasn't sure when it happened. She wasn't sure why she did it, but she found herself putting her hand on the blonde's thigh, and when Emma looked up all she could say was, "Emma, What I did was nothing compared to the happiness you deserve. I hope one day you find it."**

**Emma smiled and blushed slightly. As Regina moved her hand, she handed Emma the remote to her television and instructed her to choose whatever she wished. Emma settled on a popular show, one that wasn't too immature, but also had some good story plots and humor. She hated she was trying to impress her teacher. She hated that she wanted to kiss her even though she was married. She hated all these feelings inside her, feelings she had never had before.**

The doctor looked genuinely shocked. He had figured by just they way she had talked about her marriage, that she had never truly loved him. There was no emotion behind her eyes or voice. He didn't expect her to have loved a woman, but he didn't judge. He questioned the age difference and what they meant to her, Regina had simply stated that they never noticed they were different when they were together. He began to question so many things about the blonde and herself. Asking about her background, where she came from, how they met, and how they ended.

Regina began answering the questions, which surprised her because this was truly her personal story, and as painful and bumpy as it was, it was also raw. Besides Mal, no one else had ever known about the girl. Not that she was embarrassed of her, she would wear her face on a t-shirt if that would've been acceptable. The point was, this girl was her first. Her first girl on girl experience, her first teacher/student relationship, Emma Swan was Regina's first true love, and what ever came along with that.

"So, you think you made a mistake by letting her go?"

"No, I think that was the best decision I could've made for her. I don't regret giving her her best chance."

"Then what do you regret?"

"Not being her best chance. Not being the woman, the lover, the person she needed me to be."

"It sounds like you always had her best interest at heart, what makes you think you weren't enough?"

"Sometimes I wonder if I truly let her go to protect her or protect myself."

"What do you mean by that, were you scared someone would find out?"

"You would think that, but no, I didn't care who knew, I was afraid it would end, terrified. I knew I would be this broken shell of a woman without her, much like I am now."

"Do you think it was worth it? The relationship?"

"I never truly loved anyone, until Emma. I never knew someone could be so infatuated with someone until I was without her. I didn't know you could feel intimacy just by being close to someone you loved, so yes, knowing her, loving her, it was all worth it."


	6. The Bug

** Chapter 6: The Bug **

Gold smiled at the girl, "That's quite alright Miss Swan, I was just asking if you would like anything to drink."

"Uh, yeah sure I'll talk some water if you don't mind."

"Not at all, I'll be right back," Mr. Gold said as he excused himself from his chair and walked out of the room once more.

While he was absence from the room, she started getting nervous. What if this wasn't the place for her? What if all it held was memories, not all bad she decided, but not all good either? Would she ever be able to get to a stage of peace? She thought all she needed was time and distance. Thought that if she just had space from it all, it wouldn't bother her as much. And while the dreams became less frequent, the heart wrenching scenes playing over in her head disappeared, as soon as she stepped her foot back at StoryBrooke Prep, the memories came flooding back.

There was a knock on the door, she figured it was Gold but questioned his reasoning behind knocking on his own door. Then when the person responsible came into the room, it wasn't Gold, but it was a very familiar face.

"Sorry Mr. Gold, but I just have a question about the new guidli-," The dark haired woman looked up and saw who exactly was in Mr. Gold's office and as soon as she saw her, her face went from confused to overwhelming excitement, "HOLY SHIT Emma Swan as I live and breathe!"

Emma jumped from her chair and immediately ran over to her to hug her former friend.

"Red! Oh my gosh what are you doing here?"

"I work here slut what are you doing here?"

"I'm honestly trying to get a job here!"

"Oh my god really? That's amazing I can't believe you're coming back! We can like cause all sorts of trouble again I can't wait!"

"Well don't get too excited yet, I don't even know if I will get hired yet."

"Oh please, everyone loves Emma Swan, you'll get it."

Emma smiled at that. Wishing everyone did love her, it would've made life simpler. Actually, she takes that back, one person did love her, too much in fact, and that's why she was separated. It makes no sense on paper, but over time, Emma had realized why Regina did was she did. She was still heart broken over it, but she understood. She didn't fully grasp the concept of it until her son was leaving for college. It was depressing as hell, all she wanted to do was keep her baby boy small and hold him for even a few minutes longer, but she knew he had to go out there and live his dreams. She couldn't ask him to stay for her sake, and that was love. Regina had loved her; she had cherished her, Emma knew that. Unfortunately, that didn't stop it from hurting.

"I hope so, I really want to be back."

Ruby glared at Emma, thinking she had some gossip to spill. She ran over and sat in Gold's chair and propped her head on the desk with her elbow; all while giving Emma this look of tell me everything.

"Did something happen? Are you back with Regina? Oh god I knew you two were meant for each other how'd it happen?"

"Ruby, we're not together," Emma started but was cut off with an over enthused Ruby.

"Did you guys accidently message each other online and become like a You've Got Mail type of thing?"

"No, Ruby listen to me-"

"Oh maybe you came back and got a apartment next to her, Oh my god you're Ross and Rachel right now aren't you?!"

"RUBY," Emma shouted, pulling Red from her questions. Bless her heart, she's always been a hopeless romantic. Emma admired her for that, she'd had her heart broken plenty of times, but kept the hoping spirit that one day true love would find her. Emma wished she could be like that. She wished she could hold on to the hope that wasn't even there anymore.

"I'm not with Regina; I haven't spoken to her in 20 years. I don't know where she is, what's she doing, who she's with, and quite frankly I don't know that I want to know."

"Aw Em, you know she loved you."

Emma closed her eyes and sighed, "Yeah, I know."

A moment of silence passed before Ruby opened her mouth again. Hesitating whether she should tell the woman of Regina's relationship status.

"You know, they're not together anymore. Robin's gone. Has been for a while now."

"What, did he break her heart again? I warned her that he was going to do that again. God, what a dick."

"No, she ended it. Not too long after you left she filed for divorce; hasn't been with anyone that I know of since."

Emma just made an "Oh" expression with her face and started twirling with her thumbs in her lap.

"Is she still here," Emma asked. She couldn't help it, she had to know. It was the question that was eating at her all day, all month, all year. That's all she could think about while listening to Gold's speech, all she could concentrate on as she filled out the paper work for her to get a job at the same place as her ex lover.

Ruby eyed the blonde, all the while thinking of how she was going to tell her. She knew what her reaction would be no matter what she told her. She knew that Emma still loved the brunette, and that the very same brunette love Emma. This was all a game of who could keep their feelings to themselves the longest, and Red had quite frankly had enough of it.

"No," Red stated, no emotion in her eyes or face, "No, she isn't."

** Regina ** ** woke from her slumber to the sound of bowls and utensils being dropped downstairs in her kitchen. She almost panicked when she remembered the blonde was still at her house. She smiled to herself, only imagining what Emma was getting herself into down there. She got dressed, brushed her teeth, and began descending down the stairs. **

** She came upon the living room, where there was a blanket and pillow laying on her couch, where there had previously laid a blonde. Regina thought back to the night before how Emma had fallen asleep, head somehow on Regina's lap. Regina stroked the blonde's hair as she often did when they were in close proximities. The sweet smell of her lavender shampoo mixed with the smell of her leather jacket was intoxicating. She had wanted to wake the blonde up, bring her face to hers, and kiss her until they were both out of breath, but she couldn't. She hated herself for having this thoughts. She figured Emma just needed a home, not some teacher who had the hots for her. So, Regina slowly moved out from under Emma's head, and went to go fetch her a blanket and pillow. After she had gotten the pillow under her head, she unfolded the blanket, and in the most nurturing and loving way, placed it on top of Emma's body. Then she ran her fingers through the blonde's hair once more, removing it from her face. She bent down and kissed the blonde tentatively on the forehead, as if to say "You're safe now." **

** She walked into the kitchen, just in time to hear Emma cursing at the kitchen items that weren't cooperating with her. **

**_ "Really Swan, I've been your teacher for half of a semester and that's the best English you can come up with?" _ ** **__ ** ** Regina ** ** asked, teasing her. **

** Emma laughed and only replied, "Old habits die hard teach!" **

** They began laughing at each other, that's when Regina noticed the table was set, and there were two bowls of cereal as well as two cups of coffee. She smiled in the most precious way **

** "What did you do?" **

** "Yeah, I'm sorry it's just cereal, but that's like the only thing I can't burn" Emma smiled sheepishly at the end and Regina couldn't help but gaze into her loving eyes replying with, "It's perfect." **

** They ate, and Regina offered to clean up while the blonde got ready for school. They talked and laughed the whole time they were at the breakfast table, neither one of them being able to stop from wanting to make the other smile. They were like magnets, always attracted to the other one, constantly wanting to hear more about each other, wanting to get to know each other on such a deep level, that's something that was a mystery to them both, they didn't know what they felt towards one another, but they couldn't stay away. **

** Regina had given Emma a key to her home, informing the blonde that she had a dinner date with her sister and she didn't know what time she would be home. Emma continued asking her if it was okay and she didn't mind to get a hotel room, and of course, Regina refused that option. **

** "You are always welcome here, maybe we can go apartment hunting for you this weekend so you can actually have your own bed though." **

** Emma smiled, thinking to herself how amazing this person was. Not only protecting her, but giving her money, a roof over her head, but most of all giving her love, and that's something she hadn't had ever, that explains why she didn't know what it was at the time. What a beautiful soul this woman must have she continued, to care for someone like me. **

** As she continued to ponder what she had done to deserve the kindness, they arrived at school. Regina hugged her best friend, and they went their separate ways through the hallway. **

Regina closed her car door, opened the backseat door, and began to gather all the things she was about to take in the classroom with her. She closed the backseat door, rearranged the items in her hands, and began walking to the entrance of the school. As she remembered she forgot her name tag that coincidently had her keys on it, she turned around but as soon as her eyes looked up she saw it. She saw a yellow bug, very similar to the one she had associated with Emma. Bright, pastel yellow on an older model definitely made Regina question her color choices, but Emma loved that thing. She would've never given it up, Regina knows that. Especially with the memories they had made with it.

** All she could do was run. Run away from the girl she used to know as her sister. They were never the closest. Jealousy usually raged between the both of them. Not always their fault, their mother had a lot to do with that. However, even as adults they were never best friends. They did the occasional text or call. They did holiday dinners and put on a nice show for all involved, but they were not the type of sisters that shared secrets and braided each others hair. So Regina knew she was up to something as her sister never wants to meet for lunch just to chat or catch up. She knew she had something important to say. She knew it was probably bad news or a situation that she needed help out of. But never, never in her 30 years of living would she have expected to tell her that she had been sleeping with Robin, and she was now with child. **

** She was hurt, she was confused. She was pissed. Why had Robin done this? Why had he cheated on her with her sister? It's bad enough he cheated on her, but out of all the women, out of everyone he could have possibly fucked, it had to be her sister. Regina began to question things and herself. Was she not pretty enough? Did she do something wrong? She couldn't bring herself to understand why. She was smart, she had a job, and she was bright and attractive. So why? Why did he choose someone else? She was beginning to lose herself in her thoughts. As she ran outside the café and down the street, she couldn't' remember where she parked. At the time she didn't even care, she just kept running. Feeling light headed, she stopped she crouched behind a yellow bug and just sat there and cried. **

** After she was drying her tears and trying to compose herself, she heard a familiar voice started to approach her. **

" ** _Damnit, stupid keys why are you always going ghost pro on me_?"**

** She was must've been holding 5 bags of groceries all the while trying to look for her keys in her bag. She glanced up to look at the backseat of her car and realized nothing would fit in there. So she decided trunk it is. As she moved her way to the back of the trunk, she found her keys and was about to open the trunk, when she saw her. **

" ** _Mrs. Mills?"_**

** Regina ** ** was startled and hurried up and tried to scramble to her feet and pretend nothing was wrong. She would've been more convincing if her eyes weren't red and tear streaks hadn't been on her face. **

" ** _What happened,"_** **Emma asked as she set the bags down and made her way over to her teacher.**

" ** _Nothing it's not important, I'm sorry I didn't realize this was your car,"_** **Regina replied wiping the tears from her face trying to act okay, and praying Emma couldn't tell the difference. She was mistaken.**

" ** _It's not nothing if you're crying like this, something is bothering you, what's wrong? Whose ass do I need to kick?"_**

** Regina ** ** smiled slightly at this, " _Sometimes, life is just a bitch Emma, I would pray that you wouldn't know what that feels like, but I know you already do."_ **

" ** _Yeah, I think I've gotten that memo a few many times than I'd like_ ," Emma stated, leaning her back against the trunk of her Volkswagen,** ** _"But seriously, what happened you can talk to me."_**

" ** _It's about Robin. He cheated on me."_**

" ** _What? Are you freaking serious with who? Do you know her?"_**

" ** _Oh yes, I know her Helped raise her in fact. It was my sister."_**

" ** _Your…what?"_**

" ** _No, you heard right. I said my sister."_**

" ** _Okay I need to sit down for this one."_**

** Emma began to slide down her trunk and sat on the ground right next to where Regina previously sat. Regina sat down again beside Emma and just breathed. Neither one of them said anything and they didn't mind the silence. It wasn't awkward it was just two friends trying to figure out how someone could do such a jacked up thing. **

** " _But…why ..I mean..just why?"_ **

" ** _Yeah, do that for about 20 minutes, you might be where I'm at right now."_**

** Emma didn't say anything, just sat there amazed that someone could cheat on something that beautiful. Regina sat questioning things all over again. She started to doubt herself and from Emma's point of view, it sounded like she was blaming herself. Emma was not going to have that. There's no way she'd just sit here and let this beautiful creature think this was her fault. Working up the nerve, she stood up, pulled Regina to her feet, and gave her a light push so she was pressed against the trunk. **

** " _Emma what the hell,_ " Regina spat. **

" ** _Close your eyes_ ," Emma said. Regina just gave her this puzzles look and Emma repeated herself. Regina was unsure of what was happening or what was running through Emma's mind so she just stood there and stared at her.**

**_ "Regina, close your eyes," _ ** **** ** this time it wasn't a question, it was a command that she do what the blonde asked and did it now. So Regina finally did what she was told and closed her eyes and rested her head against the blonde's car. **

** Emma grabbed Regina's face with her right hand, she used her thumb to remove any remaining tear she may have had, and leaned in. **

**_ "Forget about the past, forget about the pain, and the hurt _ ** ** ," as she spoke these words she brought her left hand up to tentatively caress the other side of Regina's face and Regina could feel the blonde's mouth centimeters away from her own. The brunette could feel Emma's breath on her mouth as she began speaking again. " _Remember what a remarkable woman you are_ ," Emma said while moving her left hand down to where she was cupping her neck now and rubbing her fingers through Regina's hair. ** **** **_ "Robin is going to miss this. He's going to regret doing what he did to you, but through it all, I will be here. I will never leave you." _ ** **** ** As she spoke those final words she pressed her nose to Regina's neck right above her cleavage and moved it all the way to under her earlobe. Her mouth tempted to kiss her there. With that, she removed her herself and stepped away from Regina. **

** When Regina opened her eyes she was stunned. She felt like she couldn't breathe again but this time it wasn't from pain. It was from intimacy, something Regina had never known. It scared her and thrilled her at the same time. **

** " _I uh, need to go find my car, thank you Emma, for everything._ " **

" ** _Anytime Regina,_ " Emma said. They parted ways as Regina gave her a soft smile and turned away and started walking. Emma sighed, put all the groceries in the trunk, and got in her car to drive home.**

Regina sighed at the memory. She opened her car door and grabbed her nametag, and continued walking her path to the school. Absentmindedly thinking about the blonde, and wondering if she thought about Regina. She wondered if the blonde was getting tortured by memories as well. She was curious to know if she had forgiven her. She pondered over the realization, she couldn't ask her to. What she did broke Emma's heart, and for that she couldn't even forgive herself. But she hoped the blonde knew, wherever she was, Regina still loved her, always will.


	7. Close Encounters

**Chapter 7: Close Encounters**

At lunch, Regina had gotten a call from her long life friend, Mal. She asked Regina to lunch since she was in town, Mal moved away to Boston a few years ago for her job, luckily that job also brings her back Regina's way sometimes out of the year. Regina loved seeing her, it was like a breath of fresh air to escape all the bitterness that surrounded her. It was Mal's idea in the first place to go see the counselor, not after she had lost her daughter, but after she lost Emma. Mal wanted to catch up with Gina on everything, so they agreed to meet at Granny Diner, a home-style restaurant not too far from Regina's school.

Regina entered the diner, and as the bell rang that was upon the door, she saw a familiar blonde look her way. With a fashionable hat and red lipstick, there sat Maleficent. Regina walked over to her and tapped on her shoulder to let the woman know she had arrived. Mal put her drink down, immediately stood up and pulled the brunette into an embrace that reminded her everything would be okay.

Regina had a sister, if that's what you want to call her, but no one gave true to the meaning sister like Mal did. She had been there through all of the pain, the love, the loss of Regina's life ever since college. She wouldn't trade her for anything and she missed her terribly ever since she had left.

"Sit! Sit! Tell me darling how have you been?"

Regina pulled a chair out and took a seat beside her friend on the opposite side of the table, "I'm good, seeing a therapist now."

"Really? You finally took my advice. Wow, I'll mark my calendar." Mal smirked at her as she took another swig of her drink.

"Very funny, I don't even know if it's helping, I'm sure he's getting tired of me by now."

"Why would he? What do you two talk about?"

"You know, just things, my life and all it's wonderful glory."

"Mhmm, things like Emma?"

Regina sighed, "She's come up."

"Have you heard from her? At all?"

"No, not for 20 years, God, it doesn't even feel that long to me."

"Geez, it has for me, I'm waiting for the day you two get back together."

"You know that's probably not going to happen right?"

"Ah yes, all love is weakness I know darling, but you two had something no one could come close to. The tenderness of your love was indescribable."

"Yeah, until I broke her heart we were great"

"Stop being so narcissistic, you did what you had to do at the time, you know that."

"I know I just…can't get over not knowing."

"Not knowing what dear?"

"Everything. How she's doing, if she ever did was she wanted to do, if she ever reached her dreams, if she's actually doing okay, what we could've been, and-"

"And if she's thinking about you?" Mal finished for her.

Regina just answered with a smile and looked down at the table.

"You know calling is a two way street, you could always call her,' Mal suggested.

"Right and what would I say, 'Hey Emma, remember me the girl who stomped on your heart and let you go like an idiot' I can only imagine how well that would go over."

"You know, you're really sassy when you're not getting laid."

"MAL!"

"What it's true! Besides, you wouldn't say it like that, and you didn't purposely stomp on her heart, you had to let her go so she would go make a life for herself. You know that."

"I just hope she does. When we…broke up…I don't think I ever told her why. I mean I'm sure I gave her some vague excuse back then, but I can't for the life of me wonder if I actually told her the truth. That girl has had so much rejection in her life, and I finally got her walls down, she trusted me and I abused it; not even actually intending to."

"I'm sure she knows that love."

"I don't know. I hope so."

Just as they were talking a waitress came over and handed them both menus, while asking Regina what she would like to drink. The brunette politely asked for water, while earning a nod from the waitress.

"So, I'm sure you didn't come all this way to find out nothing has changed," Regina smiled as the waitress had returned with her drink, "What are you in town for this time?"

"Business as usual darling. Nothing out of the ordinary, and if it makes you feel any better, I'm not getting laid either."

They both fill the diner with laughter and just shook their heads. The waitress returned asking for their order. As the girls requested their food, they handed their menus back and continued talking.

"What about Robin? Any word from him?"

"Ha, no. I mean he has an adult kid now, with my sister. It's just a hell of a situation with him. I divorced him to get away from him, but now him and Zelena are co-parenting and it's just very weird."

"Have you met her?"

"Who? Their daughter? No. I haven't even spoke to my sister since she had her. Even then, she's the one who called me."

"That's Jerry Springer shit there, but I'm seriously proud of the way you've handled things."

"At least someone is, I don't know if we had been in love, maybe then I would've deeply cared. Like, it hurt when I found out, but it was nothing like losing Emma, I felt like I couldn't breathe, I couldn't eat or sleep or exist it felt like."

"I was really rooting for you two. But it's never too late, you never know when the two of you will cross paths again."

"Maybe, but that's a long shot, and even then, I'm sure she hates me."

"Just kiss her senselessly, can't argue with someone when your mouth is busy."

"Geez, you really do need to get laid."

They laughed again and their food was being brought to their table. They raised their glasses and said cheers before eating the lunch before them. Regina laughed almost all during their lunch; it was something she had forgotten she could do. At the end, the girls said their goodbyes, hugged and promised to call or at least message from time to time, and Regina made her way back to the school.

**Regina had come back home that night, not knowing what to expect. She had felt something inside her when Emma touched her earlier. Something she had never felt before, it was want, desire; it was need. She shook those thoughts out of her head when she entered her home though, she couldn't act on those thoughts. It was inappropriate and she was married. She took off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack right behind the door.**

**As she walked through her house again she smelt the faintest smell of food. She continued on towards the kitchen and found Emma there, cooking what looked like spaghetti. Regina leaned against the arch of the doorway connecting the kitchen and living room and just smiled up at the blonde.**

**"Oh hey, you're home. So, I hope you like spaghetti, I know it's really cheesy; like lady and the tramp cheesy, but my cooking skills aren't as perfected as my sarcasm is." Emma smiled and kept stirring the meal on the stove.**

**"You know, I could really get used to every time I come into the kitchen, there's food prepared."**

**"Just say the word Gina, I would cook for you every day."**

**Regina just nodded in a simple way, but giving a look of hesitation, as she knew what the blonde was implying, but she couldn't respond the way she wanted to.**

**Changing the subject, Emma started telling Regina of all the groceries she had bought and that she had even run into her brothers while at the store. She told them that she was going to be leaving there soon and they were extremely accepting, with the promise they could come stay there every once in a while.**

**They had eaten their dinner when Emma insisted it was perfect and continued sitting at the table. Emma had tried her hardest to get the brunette to laugh or even make eye contact with her after what had happened, but Regina would turn her lips up in what seemed as a forced smile, only a handful of times. This wasn't her. This wasn't Regina. So Emma picked up their plates to go wash them, and told Regina to go ahead to the couch. Regina insisted on taking a shower first, so by the time she was done and descending down the stairs in her silk pajamas, Emma had finished with the dishes and prepared a movie with popcorn.**

**On the coffee table, Regina noticed an ice cream tub of Rocky Road with two spoons in it. She looked towards Emma who was now sitting on the couch with a pillow in her lap, patting it, encouraging Regina to lay her head down.**

**She hesitated, but only for a few seconds before giving in and laying her head on the pillow located in the blonde's lap. She stretched out her body on the remainder of the couch while Emma began rubbing her hand down the arm of the older woman..**

**Regina** **began to sob and when Emma heard it, she paused the movie and began to stroke her hair. Pushing it away from her face as she whispered, "I'm here now, it's all going to be okay I promise."**

**When she said this, Regina reached over and grabbed the blonde's right hand with her left and just held it. Neither one of them moving or saying anything. Not in a lustful way, not to advance to something else, they were just two people who cared for one another tonight.**

**Emma continued to stroke Regina's hair until she heard the sobs soften and felt her relax and close her eyes. When Emma thought she was asleep, she started tracing patterns on her back, tiny "I love you" across the slender woman's body. When the movie was over, she eased out from under the brunette's head and stood up. She easily grabbed Regina's right arm and placed it around her neck, placed her own left arm around Regina's back while lifting her legs with her right arm. She carried her up the stairs, and placed her in her own bed. She pulled back the covers and wrapped them over Regina's sleeping form. While tucking her in, she leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Staying there for a moment just to watch the peaceful woman sleep. It was mesmerizing. When she closed the door behind her, Regina immediately opened her eyes, she had been awake the entire time just feeling the love Emma put in her actions. She had to admit she was surprised when the blonde picked her up, and not only had not dropped her, but there was no quivering in her muscles as she carried her up the staircase. She didn't know when Emma had decided to eat some spinach and pull a Popeye, but it was one of the most genuine acts of kindness she had ever received. It's moments like these that made Regina question her own life, questioning if she had ever felt like this with anyone, knowing she hadn't. Regina let out a breathy, "I love you too," before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.**

**It had been a long day. Regina and Emma had spent all day looking and seeing apartments. Not a simple task when you're on a minimum wage budget like Emma. She had recently gotten a job at the local grocery store, she wasn't a people person and wish she could have gotten a more introverted job, but it paid the bills, and she was finally ready to put her name on a lease.**

**They both finally settled on one, Regina insisted it was Emma's decision, but the blonde wanted to choose a place that fit to both of them, just in case, something more was to happen between them. Emma secretly wished for it to, knowing it was wrong but not caring at this point because she could hardly hide how she feels now.**

**Her new apartment was a quaint one but still sweet. Emma was thrilled because she had never had her own home before, she felt like she was so grown up and responsible. Regina hated that she had to grow up quickly, wished that she could've helped her more in some way, she wanted to protect Emma's innocence and bring peace to her life, and as much as she tried, she didn't know if she succeeded at all. The apartment had two bedrooms, a beautiful spread out kitchen, two bathrooms, and an open concept living room. It was perfect.**

**Finally they got around to signing the lease and the realtor was going over what the entire contract entailed. Emma nodding, but occasionally glancing over to Regina for confirmation that it was good. She wasn't ignorant, but she had never done this before and so thankful Regina was there to make it easier on her.**

**Once all that was settled, the keys were Emma's. She almost immediately handed one to Regina, not even intentionally, but almost as if it were second nature to share everything with her. She made up the excuse of needing a responsible person have one in case she loses hers, but at the end of the day, she wanted Regina to know she was welcome there any time.**

**They both returned to Regina's car, closing their doors and starting the vehicle up. Regina could see the joy in Emma's eyes while leaving her brand new apartment, knowing this was going to be her new home. They formed a plan: Regina was going to take Emma back to her house so she could get her car and go to her foster parent's while Regina went to the store and bought groceries for her.**

**Emma was so nervous having to face those people again, but she knew she had to get her stuff. She recently turned 18 so there's no way they could technically tell her no, but still she was afraid of what they would/could do. Regina insisted on going with her, but Emma politely refused the offer, explaining it was her battle and she would fight it. Regina reluctantly nodded, understanding where the blonde was coming from, and understanding Emma refused to put her in danger; which is coincidently the same thing Regina would've done.**

**While they were driving, Regina received a call from Robin explaining he would not be home for Thanksgiving. The excuse he gave was business, but she was sure he was spending it with her sister, and she so desperately wanted to confront him then, and call him out on his bullshit. She almost did too, when Emma placed her hand over Regina's and mouthed the words, "not worth it." Emma was right, so Regina just claimed to understand and hung up.**

**After a while of silence, and neither one of them moving their hands from their positions, Emma finally let it be known that she would be alone on Thanksgiving as well, and humbly asked the brunette if she wanted to join her. Of course the brunette accepted, and they began going over the food list when they pulled up into Regina's drive way.**

**As they exited the vehicle, they walked up to the sidewalk that made its way to Regina's front door. They stood in front of each other and agreed to meet up at Emma's new place in a couple of hours. They hugged each other and told the other one to stay safe. Regina watched as Emma got into the yellow bug and began driving away.**

"Finally, what makes you want to be a teacher? This doesn't necessarily have to do with the hiring process; I just like to hear the answers"

"I didn't know I wanted to be. I thought I was perfectly fine being a legal assistant or a bounty hunter for the rest of my life. Then my kid told me when he graduated high school that I had taught him everything and he wouldn't have wanted another teacher. That really put things in perspective for me. It showed me just how much I loved kids and if I could save them from making any of the mistakes I did as a kid, my job would feel complete. I obviously can't just be a life coach or poof myself into the shoulder angel, but if they could feel comfortable around me and trust me, then I could hopefully lead them in the right direction."

"Very good answer Ms. Swan, but why criminal justice?"

"It was something that just called to me. I was never good with big words which was probably the hardest part of being a legal assistant. However I loved getting justice for people that deserved it. Life can well frankly be a bitch sometimes, with help of people of course, so any time I saw someone get a good ending, and I was part of it, it made all of it worth while."

"Congratulations Ms. Swan. I must say I'm very proud of who you have become. I know it must not have been easy being a single mother, raising a good boy, and putting yourself through school."

"Thank you sir, and it definitely was not the easiest task of my life, but it was one of the most rewarding."

"Well, I'd say so. The job is yours if you wish to have it. I think it is splendid the idea of one of our very own coming back to teach here at Storybrooke Prep."

"Are you serious? Oh my gosh this is amazing! Thank you so much!"

"No problem dearie. You kind of remind me of Regina."

"Regina?"

"Ah, you probably know her more as Mrs. Mills."  
"I know who she is," more than you probably do, she thought, "but how do I remind you of her?"

"Just strong willed, refusing to give up, I see the same drive in you that I saw in her."

"Yes I do remember her being remotely stubborn as a matter of fact." Emma spoke with such venom in her words as she said that, luckily Mr. Gold just brushed it off and lightly chuckled.

"Yes well I'm sure you can inform her of that when you see her."

"I sure will," she began, "Wait-when I what?"

"When you see her dearie, you'll be just across the hall from each other. Why is that a problem?"

"No, of course not. Why would it be?" Emma smiled back, while internally screaming. She should have known, she should've guessed that Ruby had lied to her about Regina. She didn't know why she would, but she guessed it had something to do with the hopeless romantic in her. She would remember to confront her about that later, perhaps while she was hiding from Mrs. Mills. Damn that Red!

"Ah, very well. Why don't you take a tour of the place while I put your file away and then I'll show you where you'll be teaching?"

"Sure, sounds good!"

Emma stood from her seat, turned, and faced the door. She flipped her hair and brushed all the pretend dust and lint off of her clothes, as though she had someone to impress. She finally opened the door and began her journey down the school's halls. She wasn't going to do it. She wasn't going to do what she wanted to do and go seek out the woman who had left her broken hearted. She wasn't going to go to classroom and look at everything that changed. She wasn't going to torture herself by walking in the door and having all the memories being brought back to her. She wasn't going to ruin this day, the day she actually accomplished what she had wanted, by breaking her heart in pieces again. She worked very hard to put all that behind her. She did her damnest to move on and do what needed to be done. She was a mother now. Regina never saw that side of her. She wondered if Regina ever got the chance again. No, she wasn't going to do this. She wasn't going to waste her time wondering about her. She wasn't, so why was she at Regina's classroom door and why was she about to open it and step inside?

20 years. It had been 20 years and nothing had changed, that's what she thought as she entered her former lover's classroom. Her room was still in the same spot. Classroom posters and borders all looked the same way it did many moons ago. She couldn't believe that after all this time she was still here. Of course the thought of Regina staying after all this time had occurred to her, but she didn't actually believe it. She thought she would've moved on, maybe become the lawyer she always wanted to be. She thought of so many things, but the thought of the woman who broke her heart still being here, was not one that she expected. The old Emma started putting things in her mind. Suggestions of running away like she always had, walking out the door and move far far away, her and her son. She didn't care about the job that much to put them both through this misery again. If Regina had somehow managed to work through their break up and stayed, Emma didn't want to be the one that blew it to hell. She wanted Regina safe and happy; she wouldn't be the reason for her tears. Not again.

As she stood there in her red leather jacket, about to legit go with a coin toss to decide her fate, she heard the door open. The sounds, the smell, the overall feeling of this moment had her senses overflowing. It not necessarily felt different or weird, it felt almost like a flashback; bringing her back to those many days of just waiting for that beautiful woman to bless her with her presence and always been blown away when she saw her. It felt like a memory being brought back to life. She couldn't think, couldn't speak; all she could do was stand there. Facing the window that was set in front of the sidewalk, she watched as so many students, like herself years ago, were walking with back packs and books headed to their next class. Full of life and excitement, they ready to take on their next adventure. It's a shame, she thought. The young naïve scholars didn't know life was cruel yet.

" _Excuse me, can I help you?"_  Emma froze. This would be the moment that changed everything. This would bring back the emotions and the nights of love making with someone that wasn't hers. This moment would break them both. She contemplating running, it didn't matter where as long as there was an exit sign. She thought about turning and being full of rage, questioning why she was still there. But deep inside her she knew she couldn't do anything but turn around and face this woman, the very same woman that had held her heart and crushed it. So that's what she did. As she slowly turned herself around, she made sure to look Regina in the eyes. As she did, she saw the look of utter shock and regret cloud her face. The curiosity had fled her eyes, what remained was confusion, maybe not about who she was, she remembered her, she looked more confused on what to do now that Emma Swan was there.

" _Emma?"_


	8. The Jealousy Cure

**Chapter 8: The Jealousy cure**

**It was the day of Thanksgiving, and Regina was so excited. She had already taken her shower, brushed her teeth, applied her make up, and gotten dressed in anticipation of how great her day was going to be. She reached for her phone, checking the time, when she realized she had 3 missed calls from Emma. She took a deep breath, and called her back, fully expecting to be stood up on Thanksgiving.**

" **Hey"**

**"Hey, did you need something?"**

**"So, I totally blanked and forgot I don't have a stove or fridge here, is there anyway we can do Thanksgiving at your house?"**

**Regina laughed at the blonde, it had become a natural reaction to Emma's forgetfulness and Emma loved hearing the sound of it, especially when she was the cause of it.**

**"Sure thing, what time would you like to come over to start cooking?"**

**"I can be there at 9, sound good?"**

**"Can't wait," Regina smiled into the phone, "I'll see you then Emma."**

**"Goodbye Gina"**

**As the girls hung up, Regina immediately started cleaning around her house, not that it was messy, but she just wanted today to be absolutely perfect.**

"Well, it's nice to know you still remember me," Emma said as she tried walking past the woman to get out of there.

"Emma wait!"

"I did, 20 years, you never called."

"Look," Regina grabbed the blonde's arm and stopped her, "I know you're angry."

"You're damn right I'm angry," Emma spit back as she turned around, "I waited for you, did you know that? All this time I sat back and I waited. The call never came, and I thought something had happened or you left and for some God forsaken reason couldn't reach me, and all this time, you were here."

"Emma I couldn't call you okay, not when I knew you were living your life."

"It could've been our life Regina and you chose him."

"I did NOT choose him Miss Swan."

"Don't you DARE Miss Swan me, we've been through too much."

Emma was furious and that surprised her. She thought she had left all this anger and bitterness in her past. She had no idea she had just suppressed these emotions this much. She honestly didn't know what she expected to happen when she saw Regina again, but didn't know it was going to hurt this much. Regina hadn't changed at all, she was as stunning as ever. Emma knew if she pretended she wasn't as hurt as she was, it would be any moment until she was back in Regina's arms again, and she knew she wasn't strong enough to lose her again. This is how things would have to be.

**Emma was walking out of the store, aware that she was running late to Regina's, and took her phone out to check the time. 8:44 damn it! She hurried up and tried to shoot Regina a text while trying to multitask and put the ingredients she needed for the meals she was going to be cooking in the trunk. She sent the text, closed the trunk, when she heard someone calling out her name.**

**"Emma? Emma Swan is that you?"**

**Emma turned to look where the voice was coming from. When she found the source of it, all she could do was run towards the girl and lift her up into a hug.**

**"Lily! Oh my God where have you been? I can't believe this! What are you doing here?"**

**Lily was Emma's first friend, the first girl she had ever trusted while in the foster system. They had met and became instant friends and they couldn't stay away from each other. Lily was Emma's first ally, in a world that was cold as stone. She never knew what became of Lily after she got adopted, she had never seen her since then, but she was thrilled to see she was doing okay.**

**Lily was a few years older than Emma, usually lacking the maturity to prove it, but she was. Emma was usually always the sensible one in the friendship, while Lily wanted to run away nonstop, Emma convinced her otherwise, and if she hadn't of, Lily would've never gotten adopted.**

**Lily leaned back from the hug and put her hands on Emma's shoulders, trying to grasp if this was real or not.**

**"I'm here visiting my foster parents from college, what are you doing here?"**

**"I live here now, I go to StoryBrooke prep, just got a new apartment!"**

**"Oh my god, how can you afford that? I mean I'm assuming you have a job, but did your parents help you? Did you finally get adopted?"**

**"I did, but they're terrible Lils, I couldn't stay there, a friend gave me the money and told me to get out and live my life basically."**

**"Whoa, that was so super sweet of them! I'm surprised you actually took it though!"**

**"Yeah well, she didn't leave much room for argumentation."**

**"Oh, her huh? Do we have a female friend Emma?" Lily asked teasing Emma. She had known of Emma's sexual orientation for a while now, it never bothered her, she just wanted Emma happy, and of course being her friend gave her teasing rights.**

**"Ugh Lil, don't make things weird, she's just a friend."**

**"Uh huh, sure."**

**"Hop in my car, I'm sure she'd love to meet you!"**

**"I have to be somewhere in a few, mind if I just follow behind you?"**

**"Okay sure! I can't wait!"**

"Emma, don't you think I wanted to call you? Don't you think I thought about what I did every day? I know I hurt you, there's no doubt in my mind, but you have to realize you were not the only one hurt in this situation."

"NO you don't get to play that card. I had no one after you left me. I was alone, I was an orphan that you blinded into love and then decided to throw it away so you could be with your boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend…"

"Fine, husband better?"

"EX he's my EX husband, and he has nothing to do with this!"

"So it's true then, you left him?"

"Yes, I swear it's done, we're done."

Emma just nodded her head and huffed a breath and just started walking away again, trotting in a circle, with Regina following close behind her.

**Regina heard the noise of coming from her front door, Emma and another female voice she didn't recognize. When Emma came in, with another girl both holding groceries, Regina looked confused and then said, "Uh, Hi?"**

**"Regina, this is Lily"**

**"Hi," Lily replied sheepishly, not really knowing what to say.**

**"Lily?" Regina asked.**

**"Oh yeah, we met in the foster system, we became like best friend when some slut decided to get adopted and leave me," Emma teased her friend.**

**The two started babbling about their history, looking at each other like two teenagers in love. They told her about all the things they used to do together and all bad girl Emma moments they could think of. During one story, they literally just couldn't stop laughing and hugged right in front of her.**

**"Anywho, we just met up the store and Emma told me what a wonderful thing you've done for her, thank you for taking care of her seriously, it means a lot." Lily said.**

**"Oh well, it's my pleasure, please both of you come in."**

**"No thanks I have to run, but it was nice meeting you, bye Em!"**

**The two hugged one more time before Lily made her exit.**

**Thanksgiving was a lot quieter that evening, Emma noticed. Regina was just nodding her head and sipping on her wine, not really seeming to enjoy anything. Emma figured it was because of Robin and what their usual traditions are. She didn't know how to fix this, she wanted to kiss her senselessly to get her mind off of the ass hat but she didn't want to be insensitive or inappropriate. She wanted Regina to want this as much as she did.**

**The excruciating dinner was over with, and Regina had taken both of their plates and began to wash them. Scrubbing them as hard as she could, Emma noticed a little tension. She came up behind her and started massaging her shoulders. Regina slowed down to almost a stop.**

**"I know this wasn't an easy Thanksgiving for you, but you can tell me anything. I'm sorry if I wasn't a good friend to you and if you really wanted to be alone tonight. I'm sorry if I drug you into this. I was just trying to make you happy, you've been so upset about Robin and the baby, I just I didn't know how to fix it."**

**Regina instantly turned around, eying the blonde and began to speak.**

"What? What's wrong now?"

"The fact that you ended it AFTER I was gone. After you blew a chance on what could've been amazing."

"That's not how I meant it. He was going to hurt us Emma, do you honestly think that I could let him hurt you, I had to do what I did to protect you."

"I didn't need protection I needed you to be honest with me."

Regina rubbed her hands through her hair and breathed out the most frustrating sigh before taking a seat in one of her student desks. Her heart was racing; mind doing tumbles as she questioned what she was doing or if this was even real. She knew Emma was going to be mad, she knew she was going to confront her, what she didn't know was how breath taking she would look while doing so.

"Robin found out. I don't know how or when or for how long, but he knew. He gave me an ultimatum, I could take him back and no one would realize what either of us had done, or I could expose him, and he could do the same to us...I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't let you be punished just because you made the mistake of loving me. I know I hurt you, but never once did I lie about how I felt about you. I did love you with all my heart, and that's why I had to let you go."

"The fact that you even think that…breaks my heart. You could've come to me Regina at any time, broken us up, just like you did; only it would've been pretend and we could've figured this out together, only you chose not to."

"It wasn't that simple Emma," Regina stood back up and started walking towards her, "You have to believe me, I had to do what I did in order to give you a future."

"One without you in it?"

"Emma it's not about me, I don't care what happened to me; I just wanted to see you be everything you wanted to be."

" **Robin? You think this is about Robin? I can't believe this whole time you thought I was upset about Robin…for the first time today, just hearing his name made me realize I have absolutely no feelings for…Do you like that girl?"**

**"Wait…do I what now?"**

**"Lily. Do you like her? I mean… she seemed to like you. With all the hugging, and inside jokes, and the eyes…you made eyes!"**

**"I don't make eyes, Lily is just a friend, she was my first friend. I've known her forever Gina."**

**"Yeah but you have had to miss her all this time right and why did you never mention her? And I'm not jealous," Emma began to nod her head while smirking as Regina continued, "I'm really not, I just…why can't I be like with you? Why can't I just live in the moment and have jokes with you, why can't I just be comfortable around you. I hate that I'm so confused and so scare-," Regina was cut off when a pair of familiar lips landed upon hers.**

**Emma kissed her fiercely, like her life depended on it. Emma hands were around Regina's face and moved them back so they were in her hair. Regina, when she finally was aware of what was happening; placed her hands on Emma's waist, pulling her closer so they couldn't move.**

**Emma broke the kiss only to place them on Regina's neck, lightly kissing a trail that leaded to the pulse point and right back up to her mouth. Regina moaning into it as the kiss slowed down and they broke apart, breathing heavily.**

**"That was….Wow" Emma said**

**"Yeah.."**

**After a moment of silence and just staring at each other, not knowing where to go from here, Emma touched Regina's chin and asked, "How do I become something you miss Regina? How do I become the one person you can't live without?" Emma asked grabbing Regina's hand and placing it over Emma's heart.**

**"When will my heartbeat be the only sound you want to hear when you fall asleep at night?" Emma then put both of her hands on Regina's face, "When will my lips be the ones you wanted to taste forever?"**

**And when she asked that, Regina kissed her again. Pulling the collar of her jacket closer to her. This kiss was deeper, more passionate than before and had both of them needing more. The agony of waiting this long to do what they both had wanted for so long breathed in their kiss as tongues flew out, exploring each other's mouths.**

**Regina's hands flew to the younger woman's face, as Emma's slowly made their way to Regina's ass, lingering there just a moment before moving to behind her legs to raise her off the floor and onto the counter.**

"Did it not occur to you maybe that I was happy? I was with who I wanted to be with, and genuinely happy. I had a shitty childhood, and believe me, I was fine being bitter and passive aggressive and angry, but you came along. You came and you broke down my walls and opened my heart to the idea of love; that someone could love me and I could be myself and then you took that away. You broke my heart. You can't tell people who they should love and why. You can't just make decisions affecting other people's lives and claim that something else should be their happiness!"

"But I would walk through a tornado for you!"

"And I would die if I lost you."

Regina couldn't hold the tears in any longer. The impact of the 20 years without her was weighing on her and suddenly she couldn't breathe. She had known somewhere deep inside her that seeing the blonde again was going to hurt more than losing her. She knew she didn't stand a chance at forgiveness or to be even remotely in her life again. She understood that. If the shoe was on the other foot, she'd probably be the same way.

"Em, I hope you know deep inside, I pushed you away for us. I didn't know what he was capable of, and when I finally left him, I just wanted to call you and tell you to come home, but I couldn't. We hadn't talked in so long and I couldn't interrupt your life again. But you have to believe me; I never wanted to hurt you."

**Once again, Emma broke the kiss, this time taking a step back from Regina.**

**"Regina, you've just made this my best Thanksgiving ever."**

**Smiling, Regina just sat in silence, wondering what the blonde had to say**

**"I promise you, I'm going to make you so happy."**

**"Oh I have absolutely no doubt about that."**

**"Good, and I'm going to give you everything you've dreamed of, okay, so that means, I'm going to leave and go sleep in my own bed tonight."**

**Confused, Regina said, "What? I uh, I did not dream that…"**

**Laughing, Emma replied, "Babe, I don't want you to have any regrets about us, and I don't want to rush this, I want to do this right, I never want you to doubt anything about us, okay?"**

**Understanding, Regina sighed and got off the table, straightening her clothes out.**

**Emma gave one more kiss upon her forehead before slowly turning and walking towards the door.**

**"Emma?" Emma turned around to face her, "Mm?"**

**"You just made this my best Thanksgiving, too."**

**They both smiled at each other, Emma instantly biting her lip, and walking out the door.**

"But you did. And that doesn't change the fact," Emma continued, "that you knew about this the whole time and didn't tell me. That you knew what it could mean for us when you left him, and it didn't occur to you to include me; or worse, it did occur to you, and you chose not to. What does that say about us? Not much if you ask me."

Emma turned from her one last time and headed for the door, this time Regina giving her the space she needed, "Emma…"

"I can't be here now…I can't do this now."

Regina stood there for what seemed like hours. Just staring at her door where the blonde had exited just moments before and beating herself up for letting her get away again. She didn't know what it would take for her to get her back, or if she even could at all. But she was sure of one thing, she was still hopelessly in love with Emma Swan, and she had to get her back.


	9. Good Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of Act 2. I added Henry to the story so the flashback that has him in it takes place Pre: Chapter 1 just to let you all know so i don't confuse you!

** Act 2: Winter **

** Chapter 9: The Best Intentions **

_ Henry was nervous. He didn't know what he was thinking or planning, all he knew was that he was tired of seeing his mom broken. He didn't miss the sadness in her eyes. He didn't overlook the forced smiles she put on for show. He had become acutely aware of just how unhappy his mother was. He didn't understand at first, until one day he asked her. He kept asking and asking until she finally told him where her smile had gone. Just once, he wanted to do something for her. Something that she couldn't do for herself; not with her stubbornness and pride. He had to do it, he knew he did. He just hoped he was making the right decision, and if he wasn't, he hoped his mom could forgive him. _

_ His mom had sacrificed everything for him. She had moved so he could have the best opportunities laid out for him, the best schools, best options, best everything; just for him. He knew his mom had had a rough childhood. He knew what she had been through at the orphanage and the foster homes. He had known about losing everyone she cared about and growing up with no one. His mom withheld no secrets from him. His mom also wasn't subtle about how she felt about someone or a situation. So he knew that no matter where she went or how long she traveled, it would never replace the person she lost. _

_ His mom had told him the whole story about her broken love story when he turned 18, finally deeming him old enough to handle it. She left out some details he was sure to keep from scarring him for life, but other than that, he got the whole story. How she and the teacher had met, how they got together, and unfortunately, how they ended. She was worried how he would react, he could tell it in her voice, but he just hugged her when she was finished. He had never known his mom went through such heart break. He wanted so badly to be there for her, and fix this. So he vowed once he was done with college, he would track down this woman and find out what has been keeping them apart. _

_ He wasn't sure how he was going to do it. He really didn't even know where to start actually. All he did know is after everything she had been through and done: getting pregnant, raising him all on her own, always putting his needs before her own, that it was time for her happy ending. He didn't know if she'd be mad or hurt or the total opposite. He just knew he had to try because if he didn't, he would be responsible for her sadness. He obviously knew he didn't cause it per say, but if he knew about it and didn't do something about it, he knew he was just as guilty as the situation that did break her heart. _

_ He hired a P.I. and teamed up with him, scanning over every detail to ensure they had the right girl, right place, and right people. When they were done, he just hoped everyone would be as understanding as he first was. He hoped he could persuade people to help him. Or at least, help his mom, because she deserved this so much. She deserved all the happiness in the world, and if he could give her at least one piece of that, it would all be worth it. He didn't know how she had left things back at StoryBrooke Prep, but he did know that if she was still in love with this woman, this Regina Mills, he was going to find her and put them back together. At least, that was the plan. _

_ As he looked down at the number and phone in his hands, he took one final breath, aiming to build confidence, and started dialing. _

_ "Hello?" _

_ "Hi. Is this Maleficent?" _

_ "It is. And may I ask who is speaking?" _

_ "You don't know me, but I've heard about you from my mother." _

_ "Oh really, how nice, who's your mother?" _

_ "Emma. Emma Swan." _

** December had come just in time. It truly was the most magical time of the year. Regina knew this Christmas would mean so much more to her than the ones in the past. It was finally Christmas break from the school, and the girls had spent every moment with each other. Earlier this month, Regina had finally confronted Robin about the cheating and the pregnancy, and by the end of the night had told him to get his stuff and leave. They had now been separated for 2 weeks. She and Emma had become closer and closer during those weeks. They had been spending the night at each other's places, taking turns waking up in each other's arms. They didn't expect anything from each other, they just longed for the intimacy and kindness between them. **

** Regina ** ** was thinking of how much her life had changed within just 2 weeks. Such a burden had been lifted just from being away from Robin. She didn't feel the need to suppress her feelings. She no longer desired to be alone; she never wanted Emma to leave. Regina knew she was falling fast, but that was okay to her. Life is way to short to be anything but happy she had decided. She had been miserable with Robin, pretending not to know of his affair, and pretending not to love Emma in the progress. Now, Robin was out of the picture, and Regina was happier than ever. **

** While getting ready for the Christmas season, Regina recruited Emma to help with decorating. They began toting the ornaments, decorations, and the tree out of Regina's attic; all the while glancing at each other, making sure each other was happy. They laughed, talked, and kissed under the mistletoe; all the cheesy romantic things Emma had never planned on experiencing. Emma couldn't believe she was this happy. A month ago, she had been beaten up, kicked out, and homeless. One month later, she had her own apartment, a job, and was about to spend Christmas with the most beautiful girl on the planet. Life couldn't get any better. After they finished the Christmas tree, Emma decided she was going to hang the Christmas lights on the roof of Regina's house. Regina was still decorating the kitchen when Emma snuck out back and grabbed the lights and ladder from the tool shed. **

** Regina had made some chocolate chip cookies, Emma's favorite, as a thank you for coming over and helping. She reached in the over and grabbed them, with an oven mit of course, and placed them on the counter; letting them cool. "Emma?" Regina called as she walking out the kitchen and down the hallway into the living room. She peaked her head in the doorframe and continued searching. "Emma? Where are you?" Just as she asked that question she heard a loud noise coming from outside. **

** Regina walked outside and looked to her left, where there she found Emma, climbing a ladder, stringing lights across her rooftop. **

** "EMMA you're going to get hurt come down!" **

** "Relax Gina, I'm almost done, I'm fine!" **

** "You're making so much noise, someone is going to call the cops" **

** "Let them! I'll fight them off," Emma replied back confident as ever. **

** Regina sighed and mumbled the words, "I'm sure you would." While saying out loud, "Emma…I made cookies." **

** With that, Emma hesitated, finished what she was doing, and immediately started climbing down the ladder, wrapping her arm around Regina as she said, "I could've totally taken them." **

** "I know babe," Regina replied while kissing Emma on the forehead. **

It had been a month since Emma had been back and the tension between her and the older brunette had not gotten any better. In fact, if it was possible, it got worse. They both wanted to be with each other, but Emma couldn't get over the hurt, and Regina didn't want to hurt her again. It all boiled down to, they both couldn't go through the same heart break again.

"What do you mean you walked away? You just yelled at her and then…just left? No hug, no kiss, no hot steamy make up sex?"

"Um, no there was no sex of the making up kind! Red she hurt me!"

"Oh come on Em, that was years ago! She was legit 10 years younger than you are right now, she made a mistake now get over it."

"Get over it? Do you know how hard it was just for me to get out of bad those first few months after she was gone?"

"Emma, I know it was hard, I was there with you the whole time until you left remember? I know it wasn't easy, I know she broke your heart. But has it crossed your mind that her heart was broken too?"

"Well she needs to take some dance lessons. Because the way she expresses herself needs a little work."

"Someone has been watching too much Gilmore girls."

"Uh, no just the right amount thank you."

Ruby laughed while shaking her head, "Look Em, this is your decision, but at the end of the day, nothing is stopping you both from being happy except yourselves. You both could be holding hands and skipping, but no you're ignoring each other and fighting."

"Holding hands and skipping? While we're what following the yellow brick road?"

"Okay smart ass! No need to be rude."

"I just think our hand holding days are over."

"Don't say that, you never know what could happen," Upon saying this, Regina walked into the teacher's lounge carrying her lunch as making her way to a table. Red gave Emma a glance as if to say, "what are you waiting on?" but the blonde just stated, "No, you really don't," and threw away her lunch and walked out of the lounge.

Regina witnessed this and just pushed her tray back away from her, running her fingers through her hair.

'Don't worry Regina, she'll come around," Red stated as she sat down next to the other brunette.

"I'm not holding my breath Ms. Lucas," Regina half smiled while sighing.

"Well don't give up, you know Emma more than anyone else, she just has walls."

"Yes I know, and I broke through them once, but now, I've made my bad and she's insisting I lay in it, I can't argue with her if I tried. She's right."

"She may be right, but that doesn't make what you did wrong either. You just wanted to protect her, what was wrong with that?"

"The fact that I didn't tell her it was to protect her, she just thought I was blowing her off, returning her like I didn't want her like she's been done several times in her life."

"But you did want her right?"

"No, I STILL want her, and this is excruciating painful not being able to have her."

"Trust me Regina, give it time," and Ruby got up from her chair and walked out of the lounge. She pulled out her cell phone, quickly dialed a number, and when they answered she said, "Hey, it's Ruby. We need to talk."


	10. Good Friends and Copy Machines

**Chapter 10: Good Friends and Copy Machines**

_Maleficent was a CEO of a magazine in Boston. As a woman, she always had to stand up for her right to be the boss, her prerogative to say yes or no at any given situation, and the privilege she had to make those decisions. She had to stand up for what she believed in and let her voice be heard. That's how she had made it to the top, that's how she had gotten this far. She didn't know another way._

_That's why Mal stood in her Boston office, amazed at herself, because for once, she was truly speechless._

_"Are you there?" Henry asked._

_"Yes- yes I'm here."_

_"I take it from your hesitation, you know my mother."_

_"It wasn't hesitation darling, it was hope. I know your mother very well; we met through a mutual friend."_

_"Okay, and that mutual friend is why I'm calling."_

_"Why? Did something happen to her? Is she alright?"_

_"She's fine, nothing happened, but I think she's unhappy."_

_"Oh, dear, I could've told you that; she misses your mother terribly."_

_"My mom misses her. More than she even knows."_

_"So why exactly are you calling me?"_

_"I don't know what your relationship with Regina is. I don't know how well you know or even like my mom. But from where I'm standing, life is too short to be unhappy. We only get one chance at it. I don't want them to go through life without knowing what they could've been. I'm calling you, because I think you want to help them too. I want to get my mom back to her happy ending."_

_"I agree. Regina has never been this depressed. Hell even when Robin cheated on her, she cried, but she was okay. Now she just mopes around and doesn't smile. I miss her smile. I miss her jokes; I miss the woman she used to be when she was with Emma. There was never a time when she wasn't happy or smiling, or being all obnoxious in love. I miss that."_

_"So you'll help me?"_

_"Yeah kid. But there's one problem, I live in Boston now, how am I supposed to make up a reason for going to Storybrooke?"_

_"You're the CEO of a magazine, surely you can plan a 'business trip' around that area couldn't you?"_

_"Well, yes I suppose that wouldn't be terribly difficult."_

_"YES! Awesome fantastic!"_

_"But, even if I spent a weekend down there, and talked to her, that's probably not going to be enough to convince her to go see Emma."_

_"It won't have to be, you just have to make sure that she is open to the IDEA of Emma coming back."_

_"Why? What's happening?"_

_"Because, my mom is headed back to Storybrooke as we speak."_

_"What?"_

_"She's interviewing with Mr. Gold for a teaching position down there."_

_"But, why? Last I heard she was a paralegal or bounty hunter or something."_

_"She was, she decided she wanted to teach."_

_"Why Storybrooke?"_

_"She told me she couldn't stand the thought of teaching anywhere else than her favorite high school."_

_"And her favorite high school just happens to contain her favorite woman."_

_"Yes, but she doesn't know that. She thinks Regina is gone, she has know idea. Don't you see? This is a perfect opportunity to get them both back together! But this is our last chance, we have to make it work."_

_"Okay kid, I'm in. So what do we do first?"_

_"First, you need to book a flight to Storybrooke, and then we need to call another family friend."_

**Just as they finished putting all the food on the table, the door bell rang. The guests had arrived. Sure enough as the two of them started walking together towards the door, they heard their best friends cutting up with each other.**

**"Em! Open up!"**

**"Yeah Gina before we freeze our asses off!"**

**The two women indoors just laughed.**

**"Are you ready Regina?"**

**"Nope, but they'll kick the door down if we don't open it so,"**

**"So you're ready?"**

**"Yeah."**

**Emma opened the door wide and extending an arm while she said, "Welcome!"**

**Red immediately flew in for a hug while Mal hugged Regina. Then they switched partners and hugged them as well.**

**"Well it's nice to see you two get along," Emma said.**

**"Oh yeah, we bonded on our fondness and aggravation that is you both," Ruby replied.**

**"Mhm. Cheeky."**

**"Well I'm afraid it's true darling, you two are exhausting," Mal admitted.**

**"Ah well thank you both so much for being dears and putting up with us," Regina replied sarcastically.**

**They made their way through the hallway, towards the kitchen and kept laughing and talking. While at dinner, they continued joking about the blonde and brunette and making fun of them both. They both shared anecdotes about the opposite one: pulling everything from Emma's bad girl moments to Regina's AquaNet infused hairstyles. Mal and Ruby both had things thrown at them for bringing up embarrassing stories from the past, but they didn't care. They did however love that Emma and Regina had found each other. Ruby loved Regina for showing Emma what true love was, and Mal loved Emma for bringing the smile back on Regina's face. They laughed and talked all evening, making for a very late night by the time the guests were packing up to leave.**

**"Thank you both for a wonderful evening, now that I have met her, Ruby and I have so much to talk about." Mal said.**

**"Oh yes I agree completely," Red replied.**

**"Alright you two, that's enough. Don't forget that we have just the same amount of stories on you both!" Emma reminded them.**

**"Maybe darling, but do you have pictures? Because, we have pictures." Mal teased.**

**"Oh okay so this was fun, see you both next year?" Emma asked, teasing back.**

**"Come on Em, you know we couldn't go a year without seeing them." Regina said.**

**"Maybe not, but I could deal with not seeing those pictures," Emma admitted.**

**They all laughed and said their goodbyes, hugging their closest friends and watching them exit the driveway.**

**"See, now that wasn't so bad was it," asked Emma as she wrapped her arm around Regina.**

**"No, I actually had a great time," Regina said.**

**"Who knows, this might become an annual thing between all of us, I know I would love that," Emma said, almost in an asking tone.**

**"I would love it too Emma, very much," Regina added, leaning in to kiss Emma.**

**Emma leaned back, "Excuse me ma'am but I don't see a mistletoe."**

**Regina smiled, reached into her jacket pocket, and pulled out a mistletoe and hung it over their heads, "What about now Emma?"**

**"See, now I can kiss you."**

**Emma kissed Regina so softly as Regina smiled into the kiss. When Emma suddenly broke the kiss, leaving Regina stunned.**

**"Mistletoe kisses aren't supposed to last more than 10 seconds, it's rude," Emma said while grinning like a Cheshire cat, backing away slowly as Regina walked towards her.**

**"Oh, so you're trying to be polite is that it?"**

**"Well yes, I do have my morals Regina."**

**"Fine, then I suppose I have no choice but assign you to something very courteous."**

**"Really? And what might that be?" Emma said, leaning in to Regina, pupils getting larger by the second.**

**"You're on dish duty," Regina said as she brushed past the blonde and made her way to the kitchen.**

**"Shit."**

It was Emma's 30th day teaching. She never knew she could love a job this much. She had some smart ass kids, which was perfect because that was basically her personality in a nutshell. She had the shy, sweet, and innocent ones as well, ones that she questioned their actual interest in criminal justice, however most quiet ones have the loudest minds. Her students proved that, especially on paper.

Speaking of which, she was out to make copies of a worksheet she had found, only to realize the copier was out of paper. She sighed in frustration, pulled out her phone, and shot a text to Red.

"Hey Rubes, copier is out of paper, where do I find more?"

"I don't know, I've never used it before, ask Regina."

"You can't be serious."

"I am if you're serious about the copier. What's the big deal it'll take like two seconds, if you can resist her that long that is."

Emma just rolled her eyes at her friend, completely ignoring that last statement. "Fine," she finally breathed out. She could do this, she was a grown ass woman, she could be in the same room as her ex. So she made her way back through the hallway to Regina's classroom. The door was open and it looked like it was empty. Emma knocked on the archway of the door, letting her presence be known.

Regina's voice rang out from behind her desk, not paying attention to who it was, just simply saying, "Yes, come in."

Emma walked in slowly, taking in the scene before her. Regina was working, probably grading papers or proofreading. She had a red pen in her right hand, while her left was propping her head up. She had on her glasses that she only wore when she was reading, and her hair was hanging over, somewhat in her face. Emma couldn't help but think she looked breathtaking.

"Hey, are you busy?"

Regina immediately dropped her pen and looked up, recognizing Emma's voice as soon as she heard it. She just shook her head, eyes still looking surprised, "Just grading some papers, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine; I just am not getting a very warm welcome from the copy machine."

"Ah yes well, get used to that. The copier seems to want to be alone most days," Regina responded, lightly smiling.

"I know how it feels."

"Do you not like it here?"

"I love it here, the students, my colleagues, everything. It's great."

"Besides the copy machine?"

Emma laughed, "Yes exactly. Well that, and memories. I can't seem to get rid of those yet."

Regina paused, not really knowing what to say, "Hopefully not all bad memories."

"No, I think it would make things easier if they were bad memories. It wouldn't be my life if things were easy."

"I'm sorry Emma, I don't know what to say," Regina admitted.

"Say you'll help me figure out the machine?"

"Of course," Regina smiled, getting up from her desk to follow the blonde.


	11. Icy Rinks and Roads

Chapter 11: Icy Rinks and Roads

_The boy and the old friend hung up and as they did, Henry began to dial a number for Miss Lucas. The first conversation went a whole lot better than expected. He thought he’d have to beg and gravel before she even considered helping him. Luckily, that wasn’t the case. Hopefully the conversation with Emma’s friend would be very similar._

_“Hello?”_

_“Hi, is this Miss Lucas?”_

_“Miss Lucas is my mother, please call me Ruby.”_

_“Oh, okay, hi Ruby.”_

_“Hi stranger?”_

_“Oh, I’m sorry, my name is Henry. I’m-“_

_“Emma Swan’s kid.”_

_“Yes exactly, how did you know?”_

_“Dude, you sound so grown up. I know we haven’t officially met, but your mother has sent lots of pictures.”_

_“Oh, great”_

_“They were all cute I assure you.”_

_“No embarrassing ones?”_

_“Uh…”_

_“Great. Awesome.”_

_“Haha, so what’s up kid? What’s got you calling me?”_

_“Well…”_

_“Do you need some blackmail stories of your mom?”_

_“No, I-“_

_“What about pictures?”_

_“No Ruby I’m-“_

_“Dating advice? I’ve got the best.”_

_“RUBY”_

_“What?”_

_“I need your help with something.”_

_“Name it kid.”_

_“I need your help getting my mom and Regina back together.”_

_“Wh- you know about them?”_

_“I’ve known for about two years. My mom told me when I was eighteen. I just needed time to get everything in order to get them together again.”_

_“Okay…”_

_“Look, I know there’s a slim chance of this actually working. I know they are both stubborn and hurt and scare, but maybe between the three of us,”_

_“Three?”_

_“There may be another person helping us, if you decide to help.”_

_“Who?”_

_“Maleficent”_

_“MAL? Are you serious?”_

_“You know her?”_

_“Our best friends dated each other, what do you think?”_

_“Wow, I didn’t know.”_

_“Yeah, we actually got pretty close before you know all hell broke loose.”_

_“Was she upset?”_

_“We both were. Our best friends had finally found their soulmate. They truly loved each other, it was magical. It was unlike anything I’ve ever seen. The thing is, the situation being as it was, it was probably the best thing for them at the time.”_

_“You really think that?”_

_“Emma had too much potential than to just stay here and pining for something that may not have ever happened, I’m thankful that Regina wasn’t selfish and put Emma first. I know it couldn’t have been easy.”_

_“Yeah, I think she’s the only one that put Mom first.”_

_“Do you think your mom realizes that?”_

_“I think deep down, she knows that Regina did what she thought was best for the both of them. But, she also has feels rejection and abandonment and with her past, that’s hard to let go of.”_

_“I understand that. I think Regina will pull away just so she doesn’t hurt Emma again.”_

_“Maybe, I can’t say. I’ve never met the woman, I doubt she knows I exist.”_

_“I don’t think she does, which we could actually use to our advantage.”_

_“Wait, so you’ll help me?”_

_“Hell yeah. Let’s do this.”_              

**“No peeking,” Emma told her as she guided her girlfriend out onto her back porch. Regina had kind of been upset lately, not vocally, but her body language and eyes looked rather sad here of late. Emma didn’t know why, she wasn’t sure if it was because of Robin or thinking about her daughter since the holidays were fast approaching. Emma feared she was getting tired of her. She knew they can’t go out and do all the things normal couples can do. So when Regina had brought up the fact that she used to go ice skating every year with her parents, Emma knew exactly what she had to do.**

**“Emma, I swear if there is a clown in front of my face when I open my eyes, I will not hesitate to kill.”**

**“The clown or me?”**

**“Which ever one is closer”**

**“Dually noted.”**

**Emma smiled as she lifted her hand away from Regina’s eyes and stepped beside her.**

**“Okay, open.”**

**“Emma, what is this?”**

**“It’s an ice rink.”**

**“An ice rink, how does this happen?”**

**“Elsa brought it.”**

**“Does she look anything like Emma Swan?”**

**“A little, not as sexy.”**

**“You made me an ice rink?”**

**“It’s just a box and you fill it up with water, not a big deal”**

**“It is a big deal, it’s a very big deal. I can’t believe you did this.”**

**“I just…like to see you happy.”**

**“But…why?”**

**“Because I love you Regina. I know we can’t go out and publicly ice skate or even hold hands in public, and I feel bad. I know it’s neither one of our faults really, just this jacked up town, but I wanted to make you happy.”**

**“Emma, you make me so very happy. No limitations will ever change that.”**

**“I don’t want you to ever have regrets about us.”**

**“Baby, regret is the furthest thing from my mind when I think of you.”**

**Emma just smiled up at her. It was the first time Regina had called her “baby” and she couldn’t shake the overflowing happiness that shot up in her as she did. Emma couldn’t remember a time when she was this happy. Not fake happy or even content, just genuinely happy; like she had everything in the world right in front of her.**

**“Come on, try it out.” Emma said as she handed Regina ice skates.**

**“So how did you learn how to do this?”**

**“One of my foster dads made one for me when I went through a figure skating phase…that is until I slipped and broke my nose.”**

**Regina finally laced up the second skate, and stood up. Emma helped her get onto the rink, and held her hips letting her get balanced.**

**“I love this and you so much.”**

**“I love you too Gina.”**

**Emma just stood there as her girlfriend skated around in circles, thinking how lucky she was in this very moment. She hadn’t had a lot of things while growing up. Obviously, being an orphan didn’t have many perks. But here, right now, she felt like she had it all.**

“There, all fixed,” Regina said as she got more paper in the machine. She had pressed several buttons first, which Emma could only guess would be the password. She actually needed that but decided she could get it later. Emma couldn’t help but notice Regina was wearing a gray dress, sophisticated, but showed off her legs, the same dress she wore the day they first met. She looked like she hadn’t aged at all. Her eyes were puffier these days, Emma suspected she knew why. Under her eyes were also darker, as if she hadn’t been sleeping well. She could tell that Regina had tried to cover it up with make-up, but Emma knew Regina.

“Emma?”

“Sorry, I dazed off. Thank you.”

“No problem, if you need anything else, just let me know” Regina said as she turned away from Emma.

“Kay.”

Regina paused for a moment, stopping in her tracks as she said, “…Emma?”

“Yes?”

Still faced away from the blonde, Regina asked, “Do you ever think we can fix this?”

“The machine? Probably not; probably need to invest in one that’s not from the Stone Age.”

“No, not the machine; us.”

“Regina, we weren’t broken. Not until you broke us.”

                Regina turned around, facing Emma now, “I know that, but I had-“

“No. Stop, you did have another choice Gina and you didn’t do it.”

“Please for one damn minute realize you weren’t the only one hurt. Don’t you think if I had thought of another solution I would’ve picked that one? Do you honestly believe I could ever intentionally hurt you?”

“But you did hurt me Regina. No matter what your damn intentions were, you did hurt me. And honestly, it didn’t seem like you took other options into consideration. You called us off because you were scared.”

“So a fake break up that’s what you wanted. You wanted me to take Robin back, all the while pretending to not love you; to only see you when Robin is away? You wanted me to sneak you in and out of my bedroom, hide you in my closet when I hear noises and think it might be him? Hide our messages and phone calls; keep you and us locked up in a freaking diary like you’re a secret, that is what you really believe would’ve been better?”

“I DON’T KNOW”

“I do Emma. I couldn’t do that to you. You weren’t a game to me sweetie. I wanted so much more for you. You deserved someone who could love only you. You didn’t deserve to question your worth or value. You were…are a treasure that needs to be cherished; not tucked away and hidden.”

“But when you left me, I did question my worth. I did lose value in myself. I didn’t feel loved or cherished by the one person who promised me she always would.”

“And I did not break that promise Emma. I do love you.”

“No you don’t you never did. You’re just like everyone else. You want me until you find something better and then leave.”

“You know damn well that’s NOT what happened,” Regina said as she stepped towards Emma, “Those people didn’t know you. They didn’t feel safe every time they looked in your eyes; they didn’t fall in love with your crooked smile and cheesy jokes. They didn’t see your potential, your talent, and your intelligence. They didn’t get to know your mind. They didn’t feel your soul. They didn’t listen to your heartbeat. I knew all of these things Emma. I knew you.”

“If I was so amazing and wonderful why was I so easy to leave? Why was I not worth the risk and how the hell could you push me away?”

“Because I was not worth you.”

“What?”

“I was this broken shell of a woman after I lost my daughter. I couldn’t feel or do anything. I was numb and half the time didn’t even notice. Then you came along, and even after your shitty childhood, after you’ve had tons of people want you and say they love you; only to send you back. After all the broken promises, there was still joy in your eyes. You didn’t let anything take that out. You had dreams and ambitions and the drive to reach them. I was in awe of you. You came into my life and started breathing for me. You brought me back to myself, and I realized then just how special you are. So maybe I was afraid, but it wasn’t about people finding out, I was afraid I was going to be the reason that joy left your eyes. I was afraid I’d be the cause of all your aspirations being abandoned. I was scared you would lose yourself like I did. I couldn’t bear the thought of that. So I’m sorry if I hurt you, but I was really trying to protect you. One day, I hope you can forgive me and realize that. “

                Regina turned back around, and started walking away. Emma stood there for a few seconds, taking in what all the brunette had confessed. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to yell at the woman again or kiss her. She had been so confused all this time. She had envisioned plenty of scenarios of what she would do if she ever came face to face with this woman again. She thought about screaming at her, punching her, telling her off, basically anything that resembled violence or anger, but now, now that she was in this moment with her and all was said and done, she just wanted to love her again.

                She reached for Regina’s hand, “Regina, I…” Emma hesitated as Regina turned back around an intertwined their fingers. Emma finally looked up into the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen, and started to lean in, but before she could do what she wanted to do for the past 20 years, a knock came at the door.


	12. Dr. Who?

_"So what you're saying is we need a plan," Mal said._

_"Yes exactly," Ruby replied._

_"Well, Regina still loves Emma, I can tell," Henry said._

_"I can't believe she doesn't know who you are yet," Ruby pointed out._

_"Well, I doubt Emma is just going to come out and tell her that she has a kid, I doubt she even knows he exists," Mal admitted._

_"Yeah, Regina doesn't know about me so it makes talking to her a lot easier."_

_"Well that and you get paid for it,"_

_"I mean, getting paid for helping my mom and her true love get back together, not a bad benefit."_

_"Okay, so back to them, what do we do?" Ruby asked._

_"We have to make them talk somehow. We have to put them in a situation that they can't run away from each other or be interrupted. They've got to talk this out and maybe then they'll realize how they truly feel about each other." Mal informed her._

_"That's an incredible idea, but how and what situation will give them privacy but no room to escape?"_

_Mal and Henry went on and on about how they could form of a plan to get the two of them together, but had no solid idea of where to start. They brainstormed for what could've possibly been ten minutes before they realized they hadn't heard from Ruby._

_Ruby was busy browsing the web and found a listing for a teacher conference in New Jersey, two weeks from today._

_"Uh, guys…what about a teacher's conference?"_

_"That's perfect! Oh my gosh how did you think of that?" Mal asked_

_"It's on the internet, it looks perfect. It's overnight, and out of town so they'll have to talk to each other!" Ruby answered_

_"I can't believe it, this may actually work," Henry said._

_"Yeah it definitely could! Just one small problem."_

_"What?"_

_"We have to get Gold to okay it."_

_"Gold?"_

_"The Dean, basically the principal, he has to okay any type of trip or conference for the teachers before they can just leave work and go."_

_"Okay, fair point."_

_"Can't you talk to him Rubes?"_

_"I can try Mal, but no promises."_

_"What if he says no?"_

_"If he says no, we find another way or another situation, we can't give up. They've both done so much for all of us, we can't let them down now."_

_"Okay, I'll talk to Gold and then Emma, Mal bug Regina some more, and Henry, see what you can dig out of Regina okay?"_

_"Deal."_

_"Roger."_

_They all hung up the phone. Ruby making her way to Mr. Gold's office, Mal fixing to call Regina, and Henry headed back to the office._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Mr. Gold?"_

_"Yes Miss Lucas?"_

_"I have a proposal for you that I think you should consider."_

_Ruby had planned this whole speech that she was going to give the headmaster, but for the life of her couldn't remember anything she was going to say. She was at a complete lost for words and didn't know what she was going to pull out of her ass, but she had to think of something._

_"Okay, what would that be?"_

_"I think you should send Emma and Regina to a teacher's conference in New Jersey."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Our competing schools are going to all of these conferences and learning new ways to teach our kids or teach them more effectively, I think this would help out our teachers tremendously sir."_

_"Okay, but why the combination of Ms. Swan and Ms. Mills?"_

_"Well, Emma is the newest one, perhaps she could use some aid with teaching. As for Ms. Mills, I figured after a divorce, a semi-vacation is something that woman needs right now."_

_Mr. Gold was silent for a few minutes, leaving Ruby to pray to whoever that he was say yes and they could move on to phase two of this operation. Finally after what seemed like forever, as Gold weighed his options she was sure, he turned to her with an excited expression, "You'll arrange rooms, flights, and itinerary?"_

_"Of course sir."_

_"Then it's fine by me, would you like to tell them or should I?"_

_"Uh, you sir, it's your school, you run it, you should tell them."_

_"Indeed. I will."_

_"Thank you sir!"_

_As Ruby walked out of Mr. Gold's office, she got her phone out to talk to Henry._

_"Hello?"_

_"Henry, it worked!"_

_"What?"_

_"We're taking Emma and Regina to Atlantic City!"_

_"OH MY GOD YES!"_

_"I know! Yeah! Okay, I have to call Mal, get with you later to discuss details?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Okay! Bye Henry!"_

_"Bye Red!"_

_While hanging up, Dr. Hopper called to him, "Dr. Cassidy, could you possibly come in here for a moment? I wanted you to debrief me on your notes for Regina Mills."_

_"Coming sir!" Henry said as he slid his phone in his pocket, and began to talk to Archie about the woman who made his mother happy._

**Regina glanced at her phone, already knowing who it was that was calling her, and answered once she realized her first guess was correct.**

**"Hello love."**

**"Hey Gina, are you busy tonight?"**

**"It sounds like I'm about to be…"**

**"I want to take you somewhere. Not in a creepy way, but I want to share something with you."**

**"Okay, just tell me when."**

**"Are you busy now?"**

**It was a half past five and Regina was fairly sure she didn't have anything to do that couldn't be pushed off to a later time.**

**"Nope, I'm all yours."**

**"Great, because I'm outside."**

**Regina smiled and they both hung up. Regina grabbed her coat, and exited her house.**

**"So Miss Spontaneous, where are we going?"**

**"That's for me to know and you to find out," Emma said as she opened her passenger door for Regina.**

**"It's not like in public or anything, don't worry."**

**"I wasn't Emma. I'm not ashamed to be seen with you."**

**"I know. I just, want you to be able to relax is all."**

**They got into the car and Emma started it up and they drove. Emma smiled to herself as she saw Regina looking out the window, obviously questioning where the blonde was taking her. Emma reached over and put her hand on Regina's thigh, pulling Gina from her thoughts. Regina smiled at her and gently put her hand on top of Emma's, rubbing her thumb across it and turning back to the window.**

**They finally had arrived and Emma parked the car. Opening her trunk, she pulled out a picnic basket and a blanket, and then walked over to Regina's door to open it.**

**"Here we are my lady"**

**"Emma, what are we doing here?"**

**"You'll see come on."**

**Regina followed Emma as she walked to an old trail. She looked around and began to see a park of some sort. She wasn't sure where or what kind, but there were trees and grass, a lake with a pier, and a small playground for kids. She wasn't sure why they were here or what Emma could possibly need to show her here, but she was excited to find out. Emma reached out and grabbed Regina's hand, leading her as they walked the trail. When they finally reached a place Emma seemed satisfied with, she let go of Regina's hand, and she began to place the stuff down. Emma unfolded the blanket, and knelt down on it, taking things out of the basket as she did.**

**"Don't just stand there, sit."**

**Regina sat and down, very lady-like of course, and just looked up at Emma, almost expecting to be told something. Emma just smiled at her and handed her a sandwich. After instructing her to eat it, they both took a bite and looked around.**

**They were at a small little campground, it looked like, right beside the lake. Regina could see people fishing and building campfires nearby. It was like something she had never experienced. She was from a place of business and etiquette. This was nature, something she hadn't really experienced besides the mosquitoes in the summer. She was out of her element, but she loved it.**

**After they were done eating and talking, Emma packed up all the food and placed it back into the basket before laying her head down on the blanket, extending her arm for Regina to lay back on as well. Obeying almost instantly, Regina laid back, placing her head between Emma's shoulder and chest and throwing her arm across Emma's torso.**

**"I used to come here with one of my foster dads," Emma finally said. "Every day for a whole summer, we would drive out here, sometimes just camp out here and stare at the stars."**

**"That sounds like this is something very special to you."**

**"It is, I've never brought anyone here before. I didn't feel the need to share this part of my life with anyone, until I met you."**

**Regina smiled, hoping the blonde knew that she felt the same way. But then she began to wonder about this foster dad and what became of him. If he spent this much time with Emma, surely he wouldn't have given her up.**

**"Can I ask what happened? With your foster dad I mean."**

**"Lung cancer. Stage four. There wasn't anything we could've done."**

**"Oh Emma, I'm so sorry."**

**"He wasn't married, didn't have any other children, just a best friend named Arthur. So, when he died, they asked Arthur if he wanted me." Emma stopped talking just for a few seconds before wiping her tear away. "He couldn't take me. He and his wife were barely making it on what they were making and they put off even having their own child before they could put food on their table. But before the state lady took me back to the orphanage, he took me back here one last time."**

**Emma pointed to a bench about 5 feet away from them and said, "He held my hand as we walked this trail and we stopped right there. He knelt down, looked into my eyes, and handed me a rock."**

**"Uh, a rock?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Can I ask why?"**

**"I was just as confused. He then told me the story of how my foster dad and he first met. Arthur was here one day, he had just gotten laid off. He couldn't handle having to go home and tell his wife that he wasn't getting a promotion or a raise and things were not finally looking up. He was going to have to disappoint her again. He was going to have to tell her things had gotten harder, and more obstacles had just come into view. He couldn't handle it. So he brought a gun up here with him, he was just about to pull the trigger when a sharp pain went through his hand."**

**"Cramp?"**

**"Nope, that would be my foster dad, throwing this rock at his hand." Emma stated, while sitting up, pulling the rock out from her jacket pocket.**

**"My dad thought it was the only way he could grab his attention. Arthur told me that my dad gave him advice that night that he had never forgotten. He said that life isn't always rainbows and butterflies that more than often, life is shit. He said that everyone has their own shit to carry and if you find someone to help carry your shit through this life, you don't leave them. Life comes with baggage and you have to find a way to make your baggage match someone else's. That is who you call home. It's not a place or a location or a house. It's the people you love and love you back. They were best friends after that."**

**Regina sat up and just stared at Emma and the object she was holding. "That is such a sweet story. Thank you so much for sharing it with me."**

**"He told me to keep this rock, it was now mine. And just like my dad found Arthur, he said that my home would find me. I never believed in that stuff, not as an orphan. I thought he was crazy. Then I met you, and we started this and fell in love and it all makes sense now. You're my home Gina. I can't thank you enough for being something no one could ever give to me. You gave me hope, love, companionship. You have given me everything I never knew I wanted/needed. You're an amazing woman and I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you. I couldn't do that. So I want to give this to you." Emma said as she handed the rock over to Regina. "So you will know that no matter what happens, no matter where life takes us, you always have a home with me."**

**Regina was squalling now. She couldn't take it anymore. Emma never shared intimate details about her life with anyone before and the fact that she thought she was worthy of it, sent this woman over the edge. She took the rock from Emma's hand and put her other hand on Emma's face, pulling her in as she kissed her, slowly, deeply, and full of meaning.**

**"I love you so much Emma Swan. I wasn't expecting to ever feel like this. I wasn't expecting to feel anything at all after Raelynn died. I was drowning in bitterness and loneliness and you never gave up on me. You saved me. You will never know what you have done for me and I know I can never repay you, but just know, this gift you have given me I will always cherish it. I will always cherish and love you. I promise."**

**"I love you too Regina." Emma breathed as they both laid back down and looked up at the stars. Emma bending over and placing a kiss to Gina's forehead.**

They jumped away from each other as soon as they heard the knock. Both with flushed cheeks, they looked at each other and then the door. It opened and Mr. Gold stood there.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"No we were just-"

"I was helping her with the copy machine sir."

"Yeah, she was…helping."

"Ah I see, well I'm glad you're in a helping mood Regina, because I have something I need both of you to do."

They both looked at each other and then Gold, before in unison asked, "What?"

Well, as you know, as the Dean of Administrators here, I have to overlook and see that all my teachers have the right qualifications and training to work in a public school facility. It's not always an easy task, but a necessary task."

"We understand sir, "said Regina.

"I'm so glad, because this means that you two will be attending the teacher convention in New Jersey together."

"Fantastic…wait what?" Emma said.

"Well Miss Swan, I love what you have done in your little time here, but you do have to meet the standards of the state and I have to enforce that."

"Okay, but if she has to go, why do I have to go? I have all my training and I'm more than qualified."

"Ah yes, I'm aware of all your qualification Mrs. Mills."

"It's Miss now."

"Oh right, my apologizes dear, however, you have been to one of these conventions before. You know where to go, the right connections, and you know the layout. Emma would be alone by herself if you refused to go. There isn't a logical reason why you would deny going with Miss Swan now is there?"

Regina sighed, knowing Mr. Gold for the troll that he is. He had known about her past and the divorce from Robin, and she was pretty sure he knew about Emma and her, but he had never said anything. So, on the off chance that ignorance was bliss, "No, no reason why I can't escort Miss Swan."

"Very well! I'll get you both the itinerary and flight information."

"Uh, I'm sorry when is this again?"

"Next week, so sorry about the last minute decisions, but in a man in my position we often get carried away by things! Better get packing!"

"How long are we going to be gone exactly?"

"Three days."

"This place better have a stocked mini bar." Emma finally said before following Mr. Gold, exiting the supply room with Regina following her.


	13. Introducing David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for your patience. I know I said I'd be done with this by Saturday but I really don't think that's possible! Too many holiday plans to do serious writing, the kind that you all deserve! However, I promise to work hard in my free time and get the rest of this story out before 2017! Hopefully the two lengthy chapters make up for my slacking! I want to start out by thanking each and every person that has reviewed/favorited/followed this story! I never expected this type of response on my very first one, and your encouraging words have made me so happy to share this with you. Thank you for your unfailing support and kind words!
> 
> Second, HOLY CRAP it's ACT 3! Big plot lines and character development in this one! I can't wait to share all of this with you! I'm introducing new characters all the while exploring the backstories of some of the already known characters. Please be advised, it could get confusing haha. I hope I did all of you readers justice! Please review or PM and let me know what you think please! I love hearing from all of you!

**ACT 3: SPRING**

 

It was the night before Emma had to fly to Atlantic City with her ex. She was exhausted and dreading this whole ordeal since the time Gold had introduced her to it. Of course, Emma hadn't started packing yet and was panicking. She invited Ruby over, mostly because she wanted her to help her get packed up, but also so she could calm her nerves about the following weekend.

"What's the big deal Em? It's just three days."

"Ruby, it's three days with my ex girlfriend…"

"Or it's three days with your future wife" Ruby said excitingly

"Do you hear yourself when you speak or is it just like a big roaring in your ear?"

"Of course I hear myself, I sound perfectly sane and open minded."

"Open minded sure, but I'm wavering on the sane part."

"Rude."

"Look Rubes, I know you wanted us both to work out, I did too believe me, but I seriously don't see that happening."

"Yeah well, just because you can't see it, doesn't mean everyone else can't."

"What does that even mean? That other people can see the future?"

"No, I'm just simply saying don't give up on her."

"In case I need to remind you, she gave up on us. So maybe we can start packing my shit instead of defending the girl who dumped me."

"Emma, you know why she did what she did."

"Yes I know but that doesn't change the fact,"

"That she hurt you, yeah we know, but she was scared and was trying to protect you which is all I could have asked of her. She loves you Em otherwise she would've been selfish about this whole thing. Stop playing the victim and start understanding where she's coming from, and maybe then you'll see what everyone else sees."

"Which is what?"

"That despite you're little act, you love her too."

Emma hesitated and stopped talking for a moment. "Of course I do," she thought to herself. However, that wasn't something she was willing to admit nor deny out loud yet.

"Can we just pack?"

"Sure, you pick out some clothes and shoes, I'll head for the lingerie drawer."

"RUBY!"

"Okay, can you honestly tell me that nothing is going to happen."

"Yes, nothing will happen."

"Even when you two have a couple of drinks, start talking about old times, and fall into bed."

"…I hate you."

"Black or red?"

"Red."

Ruby threw some undergarments in the suitcase and then flopped on the bed.

"So, are you even somewhat excited? I mean this is your first time really alone with her since like 20 years ago, it's like a honeymoon!"

"Stop, no. This isn't a honeymoon because we are not married. Hell, I'm not sure we're even friends right now. To be honest, I'm excited to get this over with. You're taking me to the airport right?"

"Sure Em, anything you need, I got you."

"Thanks Rubes, for being an amazing friend."

"No problem, it's what I'm here for."

**Emma was sitting at the diner, waiting to get coffee to take to Regina. She sat in a booth and took in all the noise and people. She didn't have anything negative to say about it this time. She just watched in awe as families came in, couples made eyes at each other, and children laughed. The smell of hot cocoa filled the room and it was the most heavenly smell she had ever encountered. It was her last semester before graduating, she had her own place, and she had Regina. She had taken another one of her classes, creative writing, just to see her again. Regina insisted she was going to get sick of seeing her all the time, but Emma knew that was impossible. She loved seeing Regina, no matter where, she loved holding her hand, running her fingers through her hair, she loved kissing her. She knew she could never get tired of those lips against hers. Regina's kisses sent her to a whole new world. They were magic together. They somehow found a way to make all their burdens belong to each other. They gave each other freedom and honesty, they didn't keep anything from each other. It was truly the most selfless relationship Emma had ever experienced. As she continued looking around, this time outside, she noticed the birds chirping, flowers beginning to bloom, and the prettiest blue sky she had seen in a while. It was spring, she was in love, and she was happy. Nothing could take that away; or so she thought.**

**She noticed a man outside hopping off of his motorcycle. He took off his helmet, placed it on his bike, took what looked like a piece of paper and entered the diner. Emma couldn't help but notice his dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked older, wiser probably late thirties and he started walking around the place, weaving in and out of people holding up a picture and asking questions. He went to almost everyone in that diner. He finally went up to Granny, the diner's owner, and asked her and when she pointed over at Emma her heart started racing. "What could he want?" She thought. Could it be from state? Could he be upset that I left and got my own place? What could he want? Emma asked as the man approached her.**

**"Excuse me miss, but are you Emma Swan?"**

**"Yes, who are you?"**

**Pure joy overtook this stranger's face. It was like a little boy who searched for treasure and finally found it. His eyes watered, he tried to ignore them. He threw his hands on top of his head and took a deep breath. He started stumbling over his words and smiling like a fat kid who just got some cake. Emma, still looking confused and uneasy, handed him a tissue and said, "If I knew you were going to cry about it, I wouldn't have told you."**

**"I'm sorry Emma; I just can't believe it's you."**

**"Well, I could start to believe it's you if I had a name."**

**"I'm David Nolan, I'm your father."**

**Sirens went off in her head, her body froze, and she wasn't blinking. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt anger rise up in her, venom filled her veins as she spat back, "Which one are you, because I've had 12 by the time I was 17."**

**"Emma I know you hate me and you're angry but please, please hear me out."**

**"Hear you out? Why should I bother with anything you have to say? You didn't want me, now who says I want you?"**

**"Emma I didn't know about you."**

**"Order for Emma," rang the waitress at the counter. Emma stood up, walked over, and grabbed her order, hesitating before she went back over to David.**

**"What do you mean you didn't know about me? Where you drunk or did you forget you slept with someone and impregnated them?"**

**"No, I was not drunk and I didn't even know I got Mary pregnant."**

**"Mary? Is that my mom?"**

**"Yes, she was."**

**"Why isn't she with you? Did you break her heart? Did you leave her and that's why she left me? She couldn't deal with single motherhood. God, why are you such a dick already?"**

**"Emma, yes I did leave, I had a job to get back to, but I would've stayed if I would had known. I loved your mother."**

**"Where is she?"**

**David stopped in his tracks, knowing his daughter deserved the truth, but not knowing how to tell her.**

**"She's dead Emma, she died."**

**Emma took a deep breath and sat back down in the booth; setting the coffee on the table as she did.**

**"How? When? Why didn't anyone tell me?"**

**"She died after giving birth to you."**

**"I killed her?"**

**"No Emma, she was sick to begin with, she just didn't know. Giving birth to you took all the strength she had."**

**"So why couldn't you take care of me why did you get rid of me?"**

**"Emma, I didn't know. I didn't know about you or your mother until I came looking for her last year."**

**"Last year? Why couldn't you make an effort before then?"**

**"I couldn't find her. She moved to California when she found out she was pregnant, it took me forever to get that out of her former roommate."**

**"So what happened?"**

**"It's complicated Emma and it will take a lot of explaining."**

" **I can keep up."**

" **Can we start from the beginning?"**

**"I don't have time right now, I'm supposed to be somewhere."**

**"Well we can get together later. Here," he said while giving her his card, "this has my number on it, call me when you feel like talking and I promise I will tell you everything."**

**"Okay, thanks."**

**"It's the least I could do Emma, I don't want you thinking I never wanted you"**

**Emma smiled and nodded, taking the card and the coffee with her and exited the diner.**

She was stressed. She hadn't been able to sleep at all the past three nights. Anticipating what today had in store for her, she finally rose up and decided to get this day over with. She brushed her teeth, got dressed, threw on some make up and exited her room. She was beginning to fix breakfast, something quick so she wasn't late for her flight with Emma. Then suddenly, the door bell rang.

Regina wiped her hands off and made her way to the door. She opened the door to a beautiful young woman. She was about the same height as Regina, small figure, and auburn hair. She was dressed casually with a yellow shirt with designs all around it, jeans, and a light brown cardigan. Her hair was wrapped in a side ponytail. Regina stood silently, not saying anything, but asking with her eyes who this young person was.

"Hi, you don't know me. We've never met, but I know who you are."

"Uh, okay?" Regina said uneasy.

"I'm Meg. I'm Zelena's daughter."

With that, Regina closed her eyes and practically wished she could be anywhere but here right now.

"I know what you're thinking, and while I can't make up for any pain that my existence has caused you, you should know that I'm not like my mom, I'm not like your sister. I would never do anything like that to you."

"Why are you here Meg?"

"I just wanted to meet you. Mom is currently obsessed with boys and my father doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Well, you're not by yourself on that one."

"I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused."

"It wasn't your fault. We both were unhappy, just failed to see it. You can't keep going through life blaming yourself."

"I just don't want you to hate me."

"I can't hate you, I've never met you."

"You can still resent me. You can hold grudges against me. You could do anything in your power to avoid me and act like I don't exist."

"Yes well, that wouldn't make me a very good aunt now would it?"

"No offense, but you haven't been. I mean, I know the circumstances have been less than ideal, but you know Zelena, she's not mom material. She doesn't even want me I think she just kept me to make you upset."

Regina sighed, knowing that what Meg was saying was possibly true. She stepped back into her house and began opening the door wider to allow Meg access, "Would you like to come in Meg?"

"Yes, I would very much. Thank you." Meg answered as she made her way inside the woman's mansion.

They both sat on the couch and Regina handed her a drink. It was awkward and uncomfortable. Regina was about to make an excuse to get her to leave when Meg asked, "Why haven't you been involved in my life?"

"It wasn't my place."

"It was, you're my aunt. 20 years have gone by Regina, were you not ever curious about me or worried?"

"Of course I was! You had Zelena as a mother and a cheating bastard for a father. Of course I was concerned."

"Then why?"

"I couldn't. "

"Because of Raelynn?"

"I see my sister's big mouth hasn't changed."

"Would you have honestly expected it to?"

"Ha. No. That's not my sister."

"True."

"And to answer your question…yes, but I don't wish to talk about this any further."

"Okay, I understand that. I just wanted to come by and see you. I wanted to tell you that I don't agree at all with what they did and I don't speak to either one of them anymore. But, this life is scary and I need someone to care about me. I know it's a lot to ask, but if you could find it in your heart to let go of the past and learn how to love me, I promise you won't regret it."

"Wow, you don't have much expectations do you kid?"

"I'm a realist, but I'm also an optimistic person. If you're anything like the stories my mom has told me about you, you've got a huge heart and so much love to give. I just want to be apart of it. Robin hurt me too you know, maybe we can go to dinner one day and think of ways to make his life miserable."

"Ah, a tempting offer I assure you, but I just need to digest this. It's a lot to take in."

"I understand that. Take all the time you need. I'll give you my number if you ever need to talk or have any questions, is that okay?"

"It's perfect. I'll give you mine just in case of an emergency, if anything happens and your parents aren't around, feel free to call me, I'll be there."

Meg smiled up at her as they exchanged numbers.

"What?" Regina asked.

"Nothing, it's just, there's that big heart we were talking about."

"Yeah yeah, don't go serenading me yet."

"If this does turn into friendship, no promises, plus I have a horrible voice so you're in for a real treat."

Regina laughed as she walked the younger woman to the door of her mansion and opened the door for her to exit.

"Meg?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for coming by and doing what I should've done. You're a very beautiful young woman and I'm sure you're going to go places in this scary world. Don't worry."

"Thanks Aunt Gina." Meg said as she walked away.

Regina couldn't tell if that made her happy or sorrowful. She was torn on how to feel. On one hand, this is the girl that changed her whole world, but on the other hand, that might just be what she needed. That's when she fell for Emma. Robin's cheating led her to fully act on her feelings, and maybe she had Meg to thank for that. She closed the door and began making her way back to her drink.

Regina thought about Emma and how she had been alone in the world before Regina. She thought about all she had to go through and Meg now going through something similar. She couldn't imagine going through life without someone, she'd been doing it for the past 20 years, but she was already established and making a good living; she couldn't imagine being 20 and having to figure out everything on her own. So she decided she would give this friendship a try, it didn't seem like Meg would take no as an answer anyway; much like Emma wouldn't. Besides, Regina could use a friend too.

**Emma was nervous. She had called David after school was over and she returned to her apartment. She asked him over to dinner and when he agreed, she was both ecstatic and mortified. If she was honest, she was freaking out. She was happy because he had agreed to it and this could be a big deal for them; they could finally be the family they were supposed to be. However, there was also the issue of Emma not knowing how to talk to him or host a dinner for that matter. She wouldn't be able to stay somewhat sane if it wasn't for Regina. She had agreed to cook for all of them, knowing Emma's cooking skills topped at spaghetti and cereal. She was constantly reassuring Emma that this was going to be a good thing and to just relax. Emma was thankful Regina had talked her into this; this opportunity is probably like once in a life time, to build the relationship once lost between a father and daughter.**

**Regina put on oven mitts reached down and grabbed things out of the over. First, the broccoli casserole, then chicken pot pie, and finally peach cobbler. Emma smiled knowing how great of a cook her girlfriend is. She really outdid herself, Emma thought to herself. When Regina was done, she walked over to Emma, who was facing the counter, smelling the food, and wrapped her arms around her. She placed her head on her shoulder and said, "It's going to be fine, you're going to be great, and he's going to love you."**

**Emma turned around to face her, still captivated by Regina's arms. She kissed her softly, a silent thank you passing her lips.**

**"What if he's not everything I dreamt him to be?"**

**"No matter what he is, he is your Father, and that's more than you had before."**

**Emma nodded, understanding where the brunette was coming from. The doorbell rang and Emma's eyes widened, shooting to Regina's.**

**"Emma, babe, it's going to be alright I promise. Go answer the door and I'll set the table."**

**Emma nodded and began to walk over to her front door. She stopped, took a deep breath, and opened it. David stood there, dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt, holding a dozen flowers, all different colors.**

**"I wasn't sure if chocolate or flowers were the proper etiquette for having dinner with your daughter for the first time in 18 years."**

**"I'm partial to chocolate, but thank you, they're lovely."**

**They both laughed and Emma move to let David come inside.**

**"Mmm, that smells amazing!"**

**"Yeah well, that's Regina's doing not mine."**

**"Regina? Who is that, your roommate?"**

**"No, she's well, come here."**

**Emma was going to lie, she wasn't going to drop this bomb on him this early, but she realized if she wanted a true relationship with this man, she was going to have to be honest with him. David followed Emma into the kitchen, where Regina was finishing setting the table.**

**"David, Regina, Regina, David."**

**The brunette and David exchanged smiles and handshakes; both of them greeting one another.**

**"Regina cooked all of the food tonight, she's amazingly talented; David, this is my girlfriend."**

**That took David by surprise. He was not a judgmental person, he mostly stayed in his lane and just let other people live their own life. He believed love was love, no matter what form it came in. He didn't expect Emma to be gay, but then again, he didn't expect her to call him either. His smile just grew wider as he turned back to Regina and said, "Nice to meet you Emma's girlfriend. I'm her father."**

Regina had packed everything she could think she was going to need. She went every where from toiletries, to clothes, to shoes, to everything else. Her heart was racing and she was a prisoner to her mind at the moment. She was thinking of how this trip would go; on one hand it could be amazing if they rekindled their relationship and started over; however, there was the possibility of this trip just making things worse than what seemed possible. Regina had thought in the supply room, Emma was going to kiss her. She couldn't get Emma's gazing look out of her mind. If Gold hadn't have interrupted, what would have happened? Surely they wouldn't have let it take them too far, but it had been 20 years and she wasn't quite sure she could stop herself if said moment arose. Not that she would take advantage of Emma, she could never even dream of that. But, if it was mutual and they both wanted, Regina wouldn't be objected to the idea.

She shut her thoughts down for a moment and brought her suitcase down the stairs so that it sat in front of the door. She looked around her house one more time, ensuring she hadn't left anything. Returning from her conquest, happy with the results, she grabbed her purse, keys, suitcase, and jacket and began walking to the car. Once she reached her car, her phone began to ring. Regina began to curse at herself, because her hands were full and she couldn't answer it. She put the suitcase in her trunk, and hurried into the front seat, where her phone lay.

She didn't even bother to check who was calling before answering it with, "Hello?"

"Darling, am I interrupting something, you seem out of breath."

"Very funny Mal, I was just loading up my car for the trip."

"Trip? What trip? Are you coming to visit me?"

"Humble as always Mal. No, I'm going on a teacher's conference to Atlantic City."

"New Jersey? All by yourself?"

"No, not exactly."

"Who's going with you?"

"Well dear, by a twist of fate, Emma Swan is."

"WHAT?"

"I suppose we haven't really talked lately have we?"

"Uh, no I think I would've remembered you telling me that you and the hot blonde were back together."

"We're not together Mal."

"Then I'm officially confused."

Regina started up her car, beginning to feel the first stages of frost bite. She switched her phone to the other ear and began driving to the airport. She began telling Mal about how Emma had gotten a teacher's position not too long ago at StoryBrooke Prep and their encounters afterwards: the classroom, the teacher's lounge, and the supply room.

"Holy shit Regina. That's like…intense."

"Yeah, you're not kidding."

"So what now? Why the trip?"

"I don't know, Gold suggested it on some BS excuse that it's for 'training' although, I'm sure it might be something else."

"You think he knows about your past with Emma?"

"Doubtful, I don't know Mal, all I know is this is like a cruel joke played by the universe."

"Well don't stress about all of this, you might have fun," Mal said, already knowing she would because herself and Ruby would make sure of it.

"Maybe, I hope so, but I'm worried this won't help things."

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't, but you won't know until you try. And if this makes things better, then all of this was worth it right?"

"I suppose."

"There's that enthusiasm I've grown accustomed to."

"Ha! Sorry Mal. Thank you for being a good friend to me."

"Anytime darling, that's what I'm here for."

"Okay, well I'm here at the airport now; I'll let you know when we've landed."

"Okay darling, sounds good, take care and have fun!"

As they hung up, Regina placed her phone into her jacket pocket. She turned the key in the ignition, turning it off, and places her keys into her purse. She grabbed her purse so that it was now sitting on her lap, applied some last minute lipstick, and placed it back in her bag. She took one last look in the mirror, assuming this was as good as it was going to get, and took a deep breath, opening the door as she did.

She hadn't seen the yellow bug that the blonde was infamously famous for, so she decided she would just wait in the waiting room for her. She weighed her bag, got through security, and was walking to the waiting room. Upon entering the room, she saw a familiar blonde haired girl in a red leather jacket and Regina's heart started racing. She walked over to her, asked if she could join her, and Emma nodded.

They tried small talking and making nice, avoiding the subject of what exactly went on in the supply room just a few days ago.

"Did you grab your ticket?" Emma asked.

Raising up her hand to show Emma her ticket, "I did, thank you."

"No problem. I'm sorry you got dragged into this; I was perfectly capable of going to this alone."

"It's not your fault, and I know you were. It might be nice to get out of this town for a little while anyway."

"I second that."

"Do you not like it here anymore?"

"I love it; it just gets a little close and personal for me."

"Yeah, that's definitely part of the town's uh, charm, yeah we'll go with that."

"What about you? Do you not like it anymore?"

"I mean, this place was never my dream, it was Robin's. I just kind of existed until well you know."

"Until I came along."

"Yes, the funny thing is, I could never see myself anywhere else now. It's grown on me."

"Well, I'm sure a lot of people would miss you if you were to disappear. You've made an impact on a lot of lives Regina."

"Thank you Emma. I'm glad your back."

"What?"

"I never really told you, but I'm glad you're back; no matter what circumstances we are under. I'm glad to see you."

"Thanks. It's good to see you too."

Regina was about to say something else when the announcement came on that their flight was ready. Regina gathered up her purse and jacket, and then reached down to pick up her suitcase, but it wasn't there. She looked all around until she looked up and saw Emma holding Regina's suitcase as well as her own.

"Are you coming?" Emma asked.

"Uh, yes, I'm right behind you."

Regina wasn't sure what came over Emma or if she thought it was one of hers, but the sweet gesture brought her butterflies.

"I can get that if you want." Regina finally said.

"It's all good, I don't mind," Emma said flashing back a smile.

Regina returned the smile as she followed the blonde to the airplane.


	14. A Bumpy Ride

**The three of them had finished up their plates, and Emma and David both complimented Regina on her impeccable cooking skills. As if claiming to already know this, Regina flipped her hair back over her shoulders, flashing a smile and a thank you as she did. Regina collected the now dirty, empty dishes and placed them in the sink, while David and Emma stayed seated, sipping on their drinks. Regina returned to the table as well, sitting next to Emma facing David.**

**"So, David how did you find Emma?"**

**"It was not easy, and it took about a year. After I figured out everything about Mary Margaret, I talked to her friends. I finally got a hold of the birth certificate, which no one had signed, and the hospital where she was born was torn down. After 6 months of trying it on my own, I enlisted the help of a private investigator."**

**"And he told you how to find me?" Emma asked.**

**"More or less, he checked out local orphanages and asked a lot of questions, we found your first home and started the trail from there. Eventually we came across a man named Arthur, I don't know if you remember him, but he was quite fond of you."**

**Emma and Regina smiled, both remembered Arthur and what he had done for Emma.**

**"I remember him. How is he doing?"**

**"Great as far as I could tell. He told me to tell you he finally did get another job and a promotion, he and his wife are working on baby number three."**

**"That's great! I'm so happy for him."**

**"Yeah, he seemed pretty happy."**

**"So, from him I went to 10 other foster homes, eventually finding you here in Storybrooke, Maine. Only, it seems you don't live with the foster parents anymore."**

**"I don't." Emma replied, daring David to ask more about it.**

**"Well, it seems you have done well on your own if you ask me."**

**"Yes, I have, although I have to say, I wouldn't be where I am without Regina."**

**"Oh?"**

**"Yeah, a situation arose in the home I was in, Regina gave me everything I needed to get out and make a life for myself."**

**David turned to Regina, thankful someone was watching over his baby girl.**

**"Regina, I seriously cannot thank you enough for watching out for her."**

**"I couldn't stop if I tried, she's a remarkable young woman."**

**"I'm beginning to see that. Can I ask what situation abrupted this move?"**

**"No, not yet. First tell me about my mother; what happened? The whole story this time.**

**David shifted in his seat, both hands holding to his glass as if his life depended on it. "Very well Emma, I suppose it's time."**

**"Damn right it is," Emma replied which resulted in Regina's elbow making contact with Emma's arm. "I'm sorry, I just need to know."**

**"I know you do sweetheart. I won't keep it from you any longer. It was in 1997 when I first met your mother. I was a contractor for a business in Colorado, and she was in college to become an educator. Our company got an email saying that there was a project being done for a university, coincidently the same one your mother attended in Arizona. So we packed up, only intending to be there for a month, and headed that way."**

**"My mom was a teacher?"**

**"I know she was in school to become one, I don't know what become of her after I left, I didn't see her again."**

**"So you two met at the school I presume?" Regina asked, encouraging David to keep going with the story.**

**"Yes, we did. It was January, it was freezing colds winds and temperatures, and yet we still had a deadline. Your mother would bring me and all the other men coffee every day. She was sweet that way, she didn't care that she didn't know us. In fact, we were all strangers to her, but she was stubborn and had a heart of gold, telling us to drink it and keep warm so we wouldn't get sick and spread it to her during the first week of school."**

**"My my, bringing coffee every day, must be a family tradition." Regina added, smirking in Emma's direction.**

**"Emma, is that how you got Regina? You bribed her with coffee?"**

**"I did no such thing! I do not bribe, but I may have…enticed her with my coffee sharing capabilities."**

**Regina and David both broke out into fits of laughter, and the more Emma watching them, she felt her lips turn up into a smile as well. Emma gave a playful shove towards Regina, which made Regina laugh harder.**

**David stopped laughing and looked at the way the two women looked at each other. He could see in their eyes they were in love. He didn't know if they had said it yet to each other or really any other details about their relationship, but he knew they cared a great deal for one another.**

**"So how long have you two been dating?"**

**Both women looking at each other, questioning whether they should go in depth of how all of this started or save that part for later, when they know him a little better. They decided to go with the latter.**

**"A little over two months," Emma responded.**

**She took note of the surprised look David returned to her.**

**"Really? Geez, you two act like you have known each other forever."**

**"That's what it feels like, if we're being honest. I never knew I could have so little in common with someone, and yet feel completed all at the same time," Regina admitted.**

**"That's what Mary and I had. It was short lived, but the love we had for one another went further than we both expected."**

**"How did you know," Emma asked, "How did you know you loved her?"**

**"I'd assume the same way you knew you loved Regina." David replied. Upon seeing Emma's face suddenly flush with a shade of pink, he continued, "She captivated my every thought. I don't think I really ever truly understood that love that went on in movies and books, until I met Mary. I would work and literally count down the minutes until she would show up with coffee in her hands. I couldn't wait to hear her voice or see her face. It was like nothing I had ever felt in my whole life. Given, I was only 23 at the time, but still, she made my world turn upside down."**

**"Like you weren't living before you met her, only existed?"**

**"Yes, exactly like that. Her life gave meaning to mine; even when I wasn't expecting it to. I just wanted to stay and keep her in my arms forever."**

**"Why didn't you," Regina asked, eyes watering.**

**"I was scared. Like I said, I had never felt like this before in my life; therefore, I wasn't sure how to handle it or even how to respond to it. I never meant to hurt her or you Emma."**

**Emma nodded, understanding as she did. She herself had been in that boat with Regina. She contemplated leaving several times, just because she was sure this was going to end badly or Regina would leave her. She taught herself survival, leaving before getting left. That feeling popped up from time to time, but when she was now in Regina's arms, the thought of leaving her, never being in her arms again, terrified her. She couldn't breathe without her. As cliché as that sounds, Regina had given her a new life; full of love, hope and happiness. She definitely understood where David was coming from, and that terrified her too.**

They boarded the airplane, Regina still following closely behind Emma. The flight attendant greeted them and explained where to place their bags and the speeches about safety she would be giving later. Emma stopped at their row, extended an arm to let Regina slide in first, giving her the seat next to the window. Emma placed their carry-ons above their seats, after asking Regina if she needed anything out of hers, to which she shook her head.

Emma sat down in the seat next to Regina and took a deep breath. Just a hour and a half. No big deal, she could get through this. Regina was occupied by looking out the window, seeming nervous.

"Have you ridden on a plane before?" Emma asked, turning to face Regina who once again shook her head.

"No, is it that obvious?"

"No, I just, I know you."

Regina smiled, "Yes, I supposed you do."

Emma was about to say something back when her phone started ringing. While Emma was digging through her bag, slightly cursing at it, Regina just smiled to herself, finding amusement that the blonde hadn't changed. Finally locating the device, Emma answered and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby girl how are you?"

"I'm great. I'm on a plane right now. What about you?"

"On a plane, where are you going? I'm good too by the way."

"Atlantic City."

"Ohhh, sounds like a party, I'm a bit offended I wasn't invited."

"No, it's not a party, it's a teacher's conference."

"Oh, so you got the job?"

"Oh yeah, I did. Wow, has it really been that long since we've talked?"

"I guess so, strange it doesn't feel like that long! I guess that's what happens when your daughter is always going places."

"Just went back, I don't know if that counts as 'places' sir."

"Maybe not, but I hope you found your place."

Emma glanced over at Regina, who was looking out the window again, trying to give the blonde some privacy.

"Yeah, I hope so too."

"So this teacher's conference, are you being accompanied by anyone or are you just going solo?"

"No, not solo, I uh, well, Regina is going with me."

Regina looked over at Emma, suddenly curious as to who she was talking with. David paused before finally saying, "Regina…as in…"

"Yes," Emma replied.

"OH MY GOD! I'm officially out of the loop! When did you two get back together? This is awesome!"

No, stop. We're not together; she's just escorting me around."

"Yeah, I bet she is."

"STOP! Don't make this dirty." Emma tried to whisper, not to let the brunette hear her. She failed.

Regina was already giving her this questioning look. Part out of curiosity, part out of embarrassment.

"Emma who is that?" Regina asked.

"Was that her?"

"Yes, it was."

"She's right next to you?"

"Yes she is"

"Let me talk to her!"

"No! You're just going to make things awkward!"

Gasping as if he was truly offended, David replied with, "Let me talk to her or I'll sing Celine Dion for the next 20 minutes."

"You wouldn't…"

"NEAR…FAR…WHEREVER YOU ARE."

Emma slapped her forehead as she held out her phone away from her ear. She finally gave in after the chorus was over, putting the phone back to her ear.

"Okay! Okay! I give just stop the singing for the love of God please!"

David immediately stopped and Emma could feel the smirk on his face as she reluctantly handed Regina the phone. Regina looked at her with that confused stare again, but taking the phone anyway; she put it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Regina Mills as I live and breathe."

Regina recognized the voice instantly and immediately her lips sprung into a smile.

"David Nolan, you son of a bitch how are you?"

"Hell of a lot better now! I can't believe it's really you! What are you doing?"

"Uh, just on a plane with…your daughter."

"Oh yes, she mentioned that. So are you two sharing a hotel room when you get there or?"

Regina's face blushed and Emma's face was planted into her hands; she didn't even want to know what her father was saying.

"I uh am not sure, I didn't make the sleeping arrangements."

Emma looked over at Regina and started waving her arms around. Emma tried to signal to her to hand her back the phone, but she didn't listen; she never did.

"Of course you didn't. Well, before you decide anything, keep in mind things like this only happen once in a lifetime, don't waste it."

"Things like what?"

"Second chances, dear, I know how you both left things 20 years ago wasn't exactly your picture of a happy ending."

"Indeed, it wasn't, but I doubt there is anything I can do about that now."

Emma finally gave in, and signaled to Regina she was going to the bathroom.

"Don't be so sure, Emma forgave me after almost 20 years of not being around."

"Yes, true, but you didn't know there is a difference."

"Honey, you protected my daughter, that's more than I could've asked for from you. I know it wasn't easy, it devastated you both. Emma is hurt, but I know you wouldn't put her through that if you thought there was another way out. I'm not blind to the fact you loved my daughter."

"David, I think I still do."

"Then don't waste another minute. Get her talking, get to know her all over again. Learn each other again; find out what has went on and who you both are as a person now. And once you do that, and you both stop being stubborn and commit to each other, come see me, I miss you love."

"I've missed you too David, and thank you."

"For what?"

"For not hating me, I'm sure it wasn't easy when I broke your daughter's heart."

"Actually it was, because I knew your heart was broken as well. Don't forget I've also been in a similar situation."

"Yes, I suppose you were."

"Emma is more like her mother than she realizes, more than I realized."

"Meaning what?"

"That she's a lover and a fighter, she's going to fight this hand, foot, and teeth. It's only because she doesn't understand. She doesn't understand how you could hurt her, and her still love you. And you know her more than anyone, when she doesn't understand or know what to feel, she'll shut everyone out and put her walls up again."

"Her walls are already up with me. I hate it. I know I deserve it after everything I put her through. I didn't expect her to welcome me back with open arms now that I got my shit together, but I just… I don't know what I expected."

"Come on Gina, you expected this, you just hoped for something different."

"Yeah, I suppose I did."

"You know good things take time though. You can't just win her over with your smile again, all the memories are tainted."

"I know, I just don't know what to do."

"You do what you always do with Emma. Be yourself. It's not going to happen over night, it's going to take time, but if you love her like I think you do, you won't give up."

"David I love her so much, I would do anything for her, but how do I know she feels the same?"

"You won't. Not at first at least, she her walls and she's going to hide behind them very well. You can't change her, it wouldn't be love if you wanted to, but you can hold her hand and reassure her you aren't going anywhere this time."

"I don't exactly think she would believe me dear, after all I have said that before."

"But you kept your word didn't you? You never left."

"I don't think she sees it that way, because in her mind, I left her."

Emma returned from the restroom, going on about the line, and then realizing Regina was still on the phone with David and rolled her eyes. It always astounded her that no matter their history, David loved Regina. Everytime Emma would go on a date, he would hold them to the "Regina standard" to which, she had to admit, many failed to meet.

"You're probably right, but you're not going to get anything done if you spend this whole time talking to me."

"Did you or did you not ask to speak with ME?"

"…Semantics."

"You're impossible, just like your daughter," Regina teased, earning a tongue sticking out from Emma.

"Well at least she gets something from me," David teased back.

"Oh yes, I assure you she does."

Emma looked curiously over at Regina, not liking not knowing what they're talking about.

"Well, you two have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do! But if you decide to, add whip cream, it's always better with whip cream."

"DAVID! Oh my god!"

"I'm just saying!"

"BYE DAVID" Regina practically screamed while handing the phone back to Emma who was curious as to why Regina's cheeks looked like cherry tomatoes.

"Dad? What did you say?"

"Nothing, just two friends catching up," David reasoned.

"Dad…her face looks like one big cherry."

Regina looked up at her, almost insulted, but agreed reluctantly.

"Hey, you know what goes great with cherries?"

"What?"

"Whip cream."

And with that Emma's face suddenly matched Regina's and David hung up before Emma could say another word. Her eyes grew wider as she just put the phone in the pocket of her leather jacket.

"I am so sorry," Emma finally told Regina.

"Don't be," Regina chuckled, "I've missed him."

"He's missed you too, I feel like I should give him your number, after all he called me and just wanted to talk to you."

"Ah, that's just because he hasn't heard from me in a while, you're still his favorite."

"I should hope so, but he cares about you."

"I care for him too Emma, and you."

"I know that."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

They both wanted to say more. They both wanted to do and say more, but they couldn't find the words or actions. It went back to being awkward and uncomfortable, but neither one knew how to break the silence. Luckily, the flight attendant suddenly did, going over the safety protocol like she had promised.

Barely listening, Regina's eyes flew back out the window and Emma sulked in her chair, beginning to realize it was going to be a very bumpy ride.

**"So how did it go from her bringing you coffee, to here, where we are now?" Emma asked.**

**"Honestly, I don't even know that I'm sure of that. But, I promised to share what I know, so I will do my best."**

**"Thank you."**

**"It was late in January, it was cold and it was rainy. Mary hadn't been there with coffee that day. I was surprised and worried. When my shift was over, I wanted to look for her, even though I had no idea where to start. I actually started at the coffee cart, the one she always went to purchase coffee for me and the boys. The cart owner recognized her instantly, saying he was quite shocked himself to know she hadn't been by yet, but gave me the location of her dorm."**

**"Stalker much?"**

**"Hey, he helped me find her."**

**"Touché"**

**"Anyway, I did the most embarrassing thing ever."**

**"You knocked on every single door didn't you?" Regina asked, seemingly to already know.**

**"Why yes, yes I did."**

**"That's adorable"**

**"It was pathetic and creepy to put it in Mary's words."**

**"You found her?"**

**"I did. Turns out she was sick. She had tissues stuck in her hair and her nose made her resemble Rudolph."**

**They all three laughed together at this description; laughing not at Mary, but with her because they had all been there.**

**"I remember looking at her and just smiling, because even with tissue hair and a red nose, I thought she looked breathtaking."**

**Regina placed her arm around Emma, which grabbed the blonde's attention, and just smiled at her. Emma touched the hand draped around her with her own and intertwined their fingers.**

**"And that was what I liked to call our first date. She invited me in, I fixed her coffee this time, and made her some chicken noodle soup. It was like we were an old married couple, bickering about going to the doctor and someone being too stubborn."**

**"Boy, does that sound familiar," Regina teased.**

**"Right, because you're never stubborn right?" Emma replied.**

**"Nope, never."**

**"Uh huh."**

**"I'm sorry, but you two are so cute. I'm really happy you found someone to make you happy Emma."**

**"Me too." Emma replied back, looking lovingly into Regina's eyes.**

**"So, the night you were conceived, I'm going to skip over any details that may scar you or your girlfriend, I'm guessing you know how babies are made."**

**"No Dad, are you saying the storks don't bring them?" Emma asked teasingly**

**"You just called me Dad." Was all David could say back.**

**"Yeah well, it'll probably happen again."**

**"I'd be perfectly fine with that."**

**"So, my conception?"**

**He began to tell his daughter all about that night. It was their first date. He took her to a magical restaurant that was beyond good. Home-style food, the biggest cheeseburgers you can imagine, and so delicious they should be illegal, milkshakes. They had talked nonstop; feeling each other with their own dreams and aspirations. Sharing who they hoped to become one day, they quested to know each other more. It was magical and mysterious all in one. They kissed in the rain, all the up the stairs to Mary's dorm. It was empty except for the two of them, and they found themselves giving into temptation. Emma could guess the rest.**

**"The next day, I had an email saying they were going with a cheaper company to finish the rest of the project, and we were to return home. I didn't see Mary again, but I left her a note explaining it all with my number attached. She never called."**

**They were all silent and hopeful gazes turned into sorrowful ones. Neither one of them felt the need to speak, they just basked in the silence.**

**"Seventeen years passed before I made my way back to Arizona, trying to find her and fix what I broke. I thought it was the best thing, leaving her. She was driven and on her way to being something before I came along, I didn't think she cared the way she did. I was going to explain everything when I found her. Only, when I did, I wasn't talking to Mary, I was talking to her tombstone. Not soon after that, I found out about you. I knew I had to find you and try to make up for lost time; almost like I planned to do with your mother, but never got the chance."**

**All three had tears in their eyes. They were crying not because the death of Emma's mother, but also because life was cruel. We usually realize our mistakes after they happen, and while sometimes the damage is done and there's no fixing it, we like to believe it's never too late. Only in this case, David would never get the chance to find out if it was; that opportunity was lost to him forever.**

**"I'm so sorry David," Regina finally said, breaking the silence.**

**"Thank you, that means a lot."**

**"I'm sorry you never got to make up with mom, but I'm happy you chose to make it up with me." Emma said.**

**"Thank you for allowing me too. I don't know what I'd do if I lost both of you."**

**"Yes well, I am pretty amazing." Emma teased back, gaining another elbow from Regina.**

**"I'm sure you are Emma, I can't wait to find out more about you and Regina. You both have made me very welcome, I cannot repay that."**

**"Don't leave her again." Regina finally said.**

**"Never."**

**The brunette and David made their way to the living room as Emma put leftovers away. They made their way to the door, and as David grabbed his coat, he stretched out his hand towards Regina.**

**As she shook it with her own he said, "Thank you for watching out for her when I couldn't. When I wasn't the person she needed me to be, you were there and I will never forget that."**

**"Thank you for stepping up and being the person I could never be to her; her Father."**

As soon as the plane had landed, Emma woke up. She found herself with her head on Regina's shoulder while Regina was reading a book. She slowly raised her head up, getting the brunette's attention.

"Good morning sleepy head." Regina teased.

"Hey, sorry about that, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Don't worry about it, it was nice. Your head makes a nice pillow as well."

"Oh, well thanks," Emma said, blushing.

They waited for the other passengers to exit before Emma stood up empting the contents of their over-head storage. They both grabbed their bags, waved goodbye to the flight attendant, and exited the plane.

They quickly made their way to baggage claim, and Emma grabbed both suitcases again. Regina just smiled up at her, watching the toned muscles of the blonde. After double checking that they had everything, the two of them exited the airport, wailing a cab outside.

"Do we have time to go to the hotel first?"

"I think we have to, where else would we put our bags."

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry, blonde moment."

"Oh now, don't blame the hair."

"Oh ha freaking ha Regina."

Once a cab had pulled over, Emma opened the door for Regina to slide in first, Regina thanked her and when Emma slid in next to her, they both began buckling.

"Where to misses?" The cabbie asked.

"The Holiday Inn, next to the boardwalk I do believe."

"Can do," the cabbie said, as he changed the gear shift into drive and headed into traffic, "The name is Merlin, and you can take this if either of you need to go somewhere," Merlin finished as he handed them both his card.

"Thank you that's very sweet of you," Regina responded.

Merlin went on his usual cabbie monologue, explaining how he came into the business. The ladies weren't really paying attention, but they nodded and spared a few 'Ah's here and there to make it sound like they were. It wasn't his fault, he was really sweet, but Atlantic City was much different than the town they were used to, and their attention was mostly set on that.

When the speech stopped and the taxi came to a halt, Merlin proudly stated, "Here we are ladies!"

Regina reached into her purse and placed two twenties into Merlin's reach, "Thank you so much. I believe this should cover our expenses."

"Yes ma'am," Merlin took the money humbly, "thank you."

"Not a problem."

Merlin exited his door and popped the trunk, grabbing the ladies bags and setting them on the sidewalk.

"Do you need any help with those?"

"No dude, we got it, thanks though," Emma said.

Merlin tipped his hat and bid his farewells as he entered the taxi once again, and drove off.

"Thanks for paying for the ride, you didn't have to."

"You didn't have to carry my bags this whole time, but you are."

"Yeah well, can't have you breaking any nails now could I?"

"Oh very funny Swan, I can handle my own bags thank you."

"Ha! Doubtful Mills, it feels like you packed your entire wardrobe in here."

"Don't be preposterous," She said while the girls both walked inside the hotel's doors, "There's no way all my clothes would fit in that suitcase."

"True, you have a point."

They walked up to the receptionist desk, both slightly nervous as they did not make the reservations and hoped someone had. They both realized they didn't know what name was put down or how long they were staying here, they didn't even pay for it so they weren't sure what to say.

"Uh, hi. We're Emma Swan and Regina Mills, we're here for the-"

"Oh yes of course! Congratulations by the way!"

Emma being the naïve gal she was, said thank you, even though she was confused what she had done to deserve such greeting.

"It is magical isn't it?"

Emma and Regina both stared at each other, wondering what this woman was going on about.

"Uh, yeah, it sure is."

"Marriage is beautiful; just like your honeymoon suite!"

"Our…what?"

"Oh don't worry! It's all been taken care of darling! Come follow me!"

Emma grabbed the bags and followed the woman who had their keys, and kept trying to convince her there had been a mistake. Regina shook her head while following the both of them, laughing at how freaked out Emma was.

"Here we are ladies," the woman said, opening the door to the honeymoon suite.

It was beautiful. It was of course a one bedroom, open living/kitchen concept, and a balcony which over looked the docks; it was spectacular. There was only one bathroom, his and her sinks of course, with a large Jacuzzi tub and a stand up glass shower. Both women were speechless with how lovely it was.

Emma finally came to her sense once she saw there was only one bed.

"Miss, wait I really think there's been a misunderstanding, we need two beds."

"Oh dear, I know I may look it, but I am not under the impression that two attractive women like you sleep separately, especially on your honeymoon! I insist, enjoy yourselves!"

Regina knew this was never going to end, so she nonchalantly walked up to Emma, put her arm around her shoulders, and said, "Yes wifey, let's go enjoy ourselves."

Emma's face turned blood red and with a quick smirk, the receptionist exited the room, shutting the door. As soon as she heard the door close, Regina removed her arm and the blonde said, "What the hell was that?"

"Ten shades of red Emma! I counted!"

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"Well, I mean…"

"Just remember payback is a bitch _dear"_

"Ahh, that was funny and you know it. She thinks we're married!"

"I know! How did that even happen? We're here for a teacher's conference, not a honeymoon!"

"Well, I'm aware of that, but it didn't seem like she was."

"But how-" Emma stopped as her eyes made contact with a bottle of wine and a bowl of strawberries on the counter. She saw there was a piece of paper in front of them, and made her way over there to read it.

_Hey hooker! Hope you enjoyed your surprise, I'm sure you turned what 8 shades of red? The greatest part of all this is you can't kill me when you're in a different state! Bought some wine and strawberries to help set the mood, enjoy your honeymoon!_

_ -Red _

"I'm going to kill her."


	15. Family Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you have had the merriest of Christmases! You guys have been so patient and understanding with me, I cannot thank you enough! I'm such a huge sap, I know. But seriously, I wanted to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for reading this story and making me feel not only welcome, but appreciated! I'm still aiming for finishing this before the new year, but it's highly possible it'll be after, in which case, I'll throw in an epilogue to make it up to you! I don't want to rush it because I know you guys deserve a well told story, i don't want to rob you all of that. I promise the overall goal of this chapter will help tie in other things that the rest of the story will bring to your attention. Please hang in there and try to follow. Any questions/suggestions feel free to message or review. As always, reviews=loves! Thanks for reading!
> 
> -FR

 

**Chapter 15: Family Dinner**

**It had been a week since the dinner with David. It was crazy what little time can make such a big difference. They had gone from complete strangers to at least texting-if not calling- every day. Regina was thrilled at the change. She really like David and the love he showed for Emma. She could use that. She has had too many people claiming to be what they weren't and screwed her over, it was time she got some happiness.**

**She had to admit to herself, she didn't expect Emma to introduce her as her girlfriend. They hadn't been dating that long and didn't think Emma thought it was serious enough to introduce her to the parents already. That's when she realized, it wasn't just a relationship with them, this was real. Emma was apart of Regina, just like Regina was apart of Emma. They had finally found each other; and their happiness. Only this time, they found it within themselves, but each other was a big part of that process.**

**They learned they could be themselves and still be loved. It didn't matter what they wore, what their aspirations were, what their biggest secrets were; all that mattered was that they loved and cared for each other.**

" **Emma, can I talk to you?"**

**"Sure, is everything okay?"**

**"Yeah, it's fine I just, have something I want to ask you."**

**"Okay, shoot."**

**"I really appreciated how you didn't hide me from your father, you were completely honest with him, I know that wasn't exactly easy for you."**

**"I could never be ashamed of you Regina, I hope you know that."**

**"I do, and I want you to know, I feel the same way, so later on tonight, my parents are coming to visit me and I'd like you to join us."**

**"Your parents…and me?"**

**"Well and me dear."**

**"Wow, okay big thing here."**

**"I know it's soon, and if you're not ready by all means take your time there is no rush I assure you."**

**"Yeah this is soon, but it's important to you yeah?"**

**"Yes, it is."**

**"Okay, then what time do I need to be there?"**

**Regina scooped up Emma in her arms and kissed her as if she had never kissed her before.**

**"Thank you so much Emma you have no idea how much this means to me."**

**"I think I do, I couldn't imagine meeting my father and talking with him by myself. You calmed my nerves and helped me to relax. I love you Gina, and I'm here to support you no matter what."**

**"I love you too. I do have to somewhat prepare you for them though."**

**"What do you mean? Do they not know you're bisexual?"**

**"I think they got that confirmation a long time ago. However, they don't know what went on with Robin, and they certainly don't know I'm involved with one of my students."**

**"Ah."**

**"It's not that I'm ashamed to be doing so, I love you and what we have. However to other people, including my parents, it's something that is highly frowned upon."**

**"Then, don't tell them. I didn't tell David who exactly you were for the same reason. If they find out, they find out and we cross that bridge when we get there, but until then, it can be our secret."**

**"Thank you so much Emma."**

**"No problem Gina, what time?"**

**"Six."**

"Yeah, sure Mal, I'm having fun." Regina said sarcastically into the phone.

"Well no need to be sassy dear, I was just curious."

"No, you're prying and seeing if Emma and I have rekindled our relationship yet." Regina stated, not in the mood for games.

"Well…since you brought it up…have you?"

"No Mal, we haven't done anything. This whole trip has been a waste of time. We got here and was embarrassed because the lady thinks we're married and having sex up here, when in reality, it's the complete opposite."

"Opposite?"

"Yeah, Emma insisted on sleeping on the couch, I guess to stay away from me."

"Or maybe she can't control herself around you and this is the only way to keep from mauling you."

"Oh geez. Can you like not think dirty for like 10 minutes?"

"No…I think it's physically impossible."

"Of course it is," Regina sighed, throwing the remote on the bed, signing that she officially gave up on anything promising showing up on TV.

"Well, if you're not having mind blowing lesbian sex, what are you doing?"

Regina shook her head and lightly chuckled at the bluntness of her friend, "We're doing exactly what Gold wants us to do, train and gather experience."

"I mean…would it still count if you got experience and training in _other_ areas of your life?"

"Mal. Stop. That's seriously the last thing that's going to take place here this weekend."

"Oh I highly doubt that dear," Mal said knowingly

"In the interest of shutting you up, I'm going to tell you about our day. After we unpacked and showered and got ready for the day, we went to not one, but two services for teaching. You know what those two services entailed? Speakers, key note speakers, both of which were boring as hell and went on for two hours about things that either I already knew, or had no business being in a teacher's conference."

"Well, sounds like you're humble as always darling. What about Emma, did she enjoy it?"

"Well, she fell asleep and snored all through the last one, so I'd say she enjoyed it quite nicely, it was soothing."

"Her snoring was soothing? That's weird."

"No you twit, her snoring was appalling, I had to nudge her awake like three times."

Aw that's precious. Did you use true love's kiss?"

"Oh my God, stop, no we didn't there was no kissing, no making out, no sexual encounters just no."

"Ugh, you're love life is officially more boring than mine."

"What?"

"I mean, it's one thing not to have anyone like me, but you have someone legit right in front of you, and you're not making any moves once so ever."

"Mal, please drop this."

"Why sweetie, I thought she's who you wanted."

"She is Mal more than anything, the problem is I'm not who she wants and it kills me knowing that. She's here and she looks at me and I can't breathe when she looks at me like that and I just want to kiss her and apologize again and just have her in my arms, but I can't because she's not mine anymore. I threw her away like she meant nothing to me, and that has decided the fate of this relationship. So she is who I want, but she can't be."

"Gina, you know you didn't throw her away, you gave her her best chance. No one can fault you for that. We've had this discussion many times, and you know I'm right all the time I tell you this. You let her go because you loved her, not because you wanted to leave her."

"I know I know, but that doesn't make it any easier or change the way she sees it."

"Well maybe you need to make her see it?"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

Mal began talking and rambling, undoubtedly suggesting Regina kiss her senseless or start flirting with her, but Regina heard the door slam along with crashes and thuds.

"Mal, I'm going to have to let you go…"

"Why is everything okay?"

"I don't know, I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay dear, have fun."

**"Have you noticed every time we meet new people, we always include food?" Emma asked as she set the table.**

**"Yes well, that way even if the company sucks, the food won't."**

**"True, very true."**

**"Hey, I forgot to mention, I invited David over as well."**

**"David? What? Why?"**

**"Don't be mad. I just figured this would be good for us babe. Our parents could meet and get a better idea of where both of us come from. Besides, it'll save us from having to do it later."**

**"True, but remember I wasn't raised with David, he's still an acquaintance. I don't even know him that well."**

**"Yes well, you won't get to know him by avoiding him. I think he really wants a relationship with you. At least give him a chance, besides, now you will know another person here in case things get awkward."**

**"Yeah, that's true, thanks babe." Emma said as she kissed Regina on the cheek.**

**"Anything for you love."**

**Despite her worries, they had a lovely dinner. Henry had talked Emma's ear off while Cora had went on to complimenting her every move. Emma had never felt so love and accepted; it was new, it was lovely. You could see the relief of Regina's face as well, Emma noticed, it had gone amazing. Everyone got a long with each other, and if she was honest, she could honestly see their families getting together for holidays and special occasions. She wanted to cry about how surreal this was; she never thought she'd have this. A family, a home, and most of all love. She realized how sappy her thoughts were, but she couldn't help it. These moments were the cheesy Hallmark movie moments that we all make fun of, but secretly want.**

**It was getting late, so David bid his farewells and exited the mansion; hugging everyone as he left. Henry was watching a basketball game in the living room with Emma while Cora and Regina were cleaning up.**

**"I really like her Regina, I think she suits you."**

**"Really?"**

**"Really, I haven't seen you this happy in a very long time, I feel like I'm beginning to get my daughter back."**

**"I think you are too mother. I never expected this to happen when I met her. I didn't expect her to stick around after Robin did what he did."**

**"Bastard."**

**"As true as they may be, he and Zelena gave me the greatest gift by committing their sins, permission to pursue Emma, and I wouldn't be here smiling from ear to ear if they hadn't."**

**"I truly can't believe Zel would stoop down so low. I mean having sex with a married man is one thing, but your brother in law, that's just down right nasty."**

**"I know mother, I don't know what sick game she was trying to play, or if that's how it started and it ended up being love."**

**"Oh please, tell me you don't believe that."**

**"I don't know mother, I know I didn't love, surely someone has to."**

**"A loveless marriage for so many years, how did you cope with that."**

**"I didn't at first, I ignored it as if it didn't bother me. I didn't know another life existed beyond regret and contentment. But now, now that I am with Emma it's like nothing I've ever known before. I can't really explain it, it's just new, and it feels right.**

**"OH HOW DO YOU MISS THAT?" They heard coming from the living room, both laughing as they peeked to see Henry and Emma with their hands on their head like they had just received disturbing news.**

**"Well, if it's any indication on how it will go, she's already befriending your father more than Robin did."**

**"Ha, that's because Robin never made my family a priority, it's different with Emma mom. She knows what it's like to be without family, so it's like number one on her priority list."**

**"That's very commendable darling, and also very rare. I would hold onto this one dear."**

**"I plan on it."**

**Cora was about to give her more nuggets of wisdom when the doorbell rang.**

**"Emma, love, can you get that?"**

**"Uh, sure. It's probably David anyway, he probably forgot something."**

**But when she opened the door, it wasn't David. In fact, it was the last person she expected to see.**

Regina laid the phone on the bed, and pulled back the covers to stand up. She cautiously walked out of the room and peeked her head out of the room, and looked towards the person that was responsible for all the noise.

"Emma?" Regina asked as she ran towards the blonde that was collapsed by the door.

"Emma what happened?" She said as she helped the blonde up to her feet.

"Huh? Oh hey Gina…how are you? You're pretty."

"And you're drunk…" Regina said shaking her head as she caught a whiff of the blonde's breath

"I am not. I don't get drunk I had a beer, okay a few beers, it was more than one."

"Uh huh."

"Gina…are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you dear, you're an adult you can behave and act as you please." Regina replied walking towards the kitchen to get some water for the girl.

"You're doing that thing," Emma said as she plumped down on the bar stool facing Regina.

"What thing am I supposedly doing Swan?"

"Oh great, we're back to that now. You're doing that thing where you pretend you're not mad, but you're really hot."

"Ah, thank you for the compliment Swan."

"No, I meant you are really mad. And STOP calling me that."

"Well start acting like Emma again."

"I am Emma. You don't know her anymore. She's not the girl you played around with 20 years ago. She's darker now. That girl you knew is gone." Emma said as she took the water offered to her.

"Miss Swan, I'm aware we both have changed in the past 2 decades, however that doesn't mean you can justify killing your liver."

"Justify? That's where you want to go with this? How about all the times you have tried to justify leaving me so you could protect me? All that was a bunch of bull shit so you can get out of this" Emma said angrily as she stood up from her spot and practically marched over to Regina.

"That is different! I meant it; I wasn't trying to get out of anything, that's really what happened!" Regina said, noticing the close proximity of the blonde and herself.

"Fine! You want to know what happened? You BROKE me. I was an orphan I didn't have high hopes of love and companionship. I didn't come to this fucking town imagining all the betrayal and rejection would just disappear; I was not blind to the fact that people always leave. Then you showed up. You showed me compassion, mercy, and maybe even a little kindness. You showed me how good it could feel to be yours. I thought it was love, I thought I had finally found it, my forever love. I pictured us married with kids and a house, and a fucking dog like a damn lifetime movie. I thought all the mommy and daddy issues didn't matter anymore because someone finally wanted me. Then you suddenly changed your mind."

"Emma I didn't-"

"Enough apologizing let me finish. You know what I've done in the past twenty years? I got drunk every night for 6 months. I had sex, lots and lots of meaningless sex with men and women and didn't give a damn about their name," she paused as she saw the look of betrayal on Regina's face as it quickly turned to pursed lips.

"Well, what ever helps you sleep at night I suppose," Regina bit back and she backed up from the blonde and made her way to the living room, Emma following closely.

"You don't get to do that. You don't get to judge me. You don't get to come back into my life and criticize how I got over you. You don't get a say on how I fixed what YOU broke."

Regina turned back to face the younger woman, stepped closer and closed the space between them, "Do you really think you were the only one broken? I mean sure my heartbreak may be a little less obvious being as I knew how to keep my legs closed and didn't go around fucking strangers because where I'm from sex is supposed to be special, but I was hurt and all the hope you had provided me with over that year was suddenly gone. I was back to being the numb, hopeless, broken shell that I was when you found me, so no, maybe I don't get a say in your life now, but I will tell you, you've fallen quite a ways Miss Swan."

"Yeah and who's to blame for that Mills? If sex was so special to you, why did you have it with Robin and not me. You claimed you wanted to take your time with me, and let things blossom and grow or whatever kind of Dr. Phil shit you spat at me, and I was vulnerable around you, and you spat me back on the street."

"That's what this is about that I didn't fuck you? Are you kidding me?"

"NO that's not what this is about; I'm just counting the ways you chose Robin over me!"

"I DID NOT CHOOSE HIM FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME"

"I mean God, I'm such an idiot. You never loved me. This was all just a game to you wasn't it?" Emma spat out as Regina started walking to the stairs.

"Swan I'm not doing this with you, you're drunk go to sleep."

"Oh sure, leave the second things get hard, that's what you're good at."

Regina spun back around and got into Emma's face, "YOU REALLY THINK that's what happened? That I left to make things EASIER. Please tell me Miss Swan, what part of this whole ordeal has been easy for me? The part where I was blackmailed into leaving you, or when I broke both of our hearts? Oh wait I know, the part that's happening right now where I'm still in love with you twenty years later and I get to hear you go on and on about all the people you've had sex with, yeah I think that's the easiest part so far."

Emma stepped back, a genuine shock on her face.

"You still love me?"

Regina sighed while lifting a hand to run through her hair, "Emma, I never stopped."

**"So it's true?"**

**Emma froze. She blinked fast with all her might, expecting it all to be a dream. No matter how long she closed her eyes, the image before her never changed.**

**"Tamara, what are you doing here?"**

**"You know exactly why I'm here Emma."**

**"There's nothing you can do to me now. I'm eighteen; I can do what I want."**

**"Oh yes dear, you can, however she," Tamara pointed to Regina who by now was beside the blonde, "she can't."**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"I honestly thought you were smarter than this Emma," she continued, walking past both of them and into Regina' house," I knew you were a whore and got around, but your teacher darling, really?"**

**"You will NOT speak to her that way in our own home!"**

**"OUR home?" Tamara spun around and faced both of them, "I'm sorry, didn't Robin live here with you, you know before he chose your sister above you? What's a matter? Can't keep someone happy unless they're 10 years younger than you?"**

**"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!"**

**"But why would I do that dear, especially since I know it bugs you both. Honestly dear, you both are nauseating."**

**"How do you even know about him and who the hell are you to come into my house?"**

**"News travels fast darling. I see we're back to just "my home" now, better keep it that way if you know what's best for you."**

**"Mom, Daddy, maybe it's best if you all head to the kitchen." Regina said.**

**"Uh, no. I think we're fine right here sweetie." Cora said.**

**"PLEASE mother." Regina begged.**

**"Fine, but if you need us, we'll be here."**

**As soon as they both exited to the kitchen, Regina turned back around to the woman that was a stranger yet an enemy all at once, "I'm not going to ask you again, who the hell are you?"**

**"Oh, I'm sorry love, I thought it was obvious. I'm Tamara, Emma's foster mother."**

**"You WERE. You were my foster mother."**

**"Oh stop being ridiculous and come home."**

**"Why, so Greg can beat me again while you just sit and watch?"**

**Regina was fuming, feeling as though she could run Tamara through a wall with just her glare alone.**

**"I can assure you, she's not going anywhere with you."**

**"Controlling aren't we, pity, that won't make a relationship last."**

**"She's not controlling, she just knows me and the lack of patience I have to deal with the likes of you."**

**"Oh, really, because it wasn't too long ago, we were enough for you Emma. You were thankful just to have a roof above your head, a place to rest your head, and food in your mouth; although from the look of it, food isn't the only thing your mouth finds purchase in now is it?"**

**"THAT IS ENOUGH!"**

**"IT WILL BE ENOUGH WHEN I SAY SO."**

**Emma stiffened. Fighting back the tears as she stood there, silent.**

**"Did you honestly think I'd let you both get away with this? Taking away our money just so you can act on some teacher/student sexual fantasy?"**

**"That is NOT what this is!" Regina said, loudly.**

**"Of course it's not. I also suppose you didn't just get lonely while your husband was warming someone else's bed. Emma isn't just a one night stand that got a little comfortable right? She's not your pet hanging around you to get fucked?"**

**She didn't know what came over her, but as soon as the words hit her ears, Regina wasn't in control of her body. Without thinking, she slapped Tamara across the face, causing her lip to bleed.**

**"Oh, a bit aggressive are we? I assume you don't beat Emma like this, although if you did, that explains why she's still around you. She loves being treated like dirt. It reminds her that no one could ever love her, and puts her back in her place; like the orphan she is."**

**"That is QUITE enough bitch." Regina and Emma, who were both crying, whipped their head to see where that voice came from.**

**"I beg your pardon?"**

**"I bet you do. These two women are both adults, which means what they do or choose not to, is legal. You can't prove otherwise. Unlike what you are doing, barging in on someone else's property without their consent."**

**"And slapping me, is that justified?"**

**"Self defense, I would've shot you by now. It's honestly your word against ours dear, which one do you think they'll believe."**

**"Fine, I'll be on my way, but this isn't the last you've seen of me."**

**"Oh, I think it would be in your best interest if it were. You see, I overheard some interesting facts of who you are as a foster parent, and while that may not matter to you, I happen to be an important lawyer not too far from here. Do you know how many connections I have? Do you know how fast I could have you and your husband arrested, and be banned from fostering ever again? It would be in your best interest to leave Miss Swan and my daughter alone."**

**"Your empty threats do not scare me," Tamara said, her shocked face suggesting otherwise.**

**"Of course they don't dear," Henry said with a condescending smile, "you should know even though you didn't, Emma has found someone who loves her; multiple people actually, and you would do well not to threaten any of those people or herself. You never know what kind of power they hold."**

**Tamara just stood and glared at all three of them, Cora slowly emerging from the kitchen.**

**"What's a matter dear? No comment on that one?" Cora teased.**

**Tamara turned and stormed out of the house. Regina just hugged Emma as they both released a breath they didn't realize they had been holding.**

**"Emma, don't listen to her. You are so much more than her words baby you've got to know that." Regina whispered as she stroked her hair.**

**"I know, I just can't believe that just happened. I can't believe your family stood up for me."**

**They parted ways and held hands, facing towards Regina's parents.**

**"Thank you daddy," Regina finally breathed out.**

**"No problem at all, although I'm surprised you hid your exact relationship from us."**

**"I just, figured it was delicate, I wanted you to know when I knew you knew her and loved her so much you couldn't judge us."**

**"Sweetheart, she has put the smile back on your face, we love her already," Cora said.**

**The blonde and brunette just stood there and held each other's gaze before Henry finally spoke up, "She was right about one thing, you both are nauseating."**

**"Shut up," They both teased, walking back to the living room to continue watching the game, as a family.**

The next thing Regina knew, Emma crashed her lips onto her own in a fiery kiss. Regina's back hit the wall as Emma's hand traced up to cup Regina's face and her tongue begged for entrance. Regina smiled as she granted permission and the two began kissing open mouthed, tongues fighting for control. Emma pressed her body into Regina as she moved her knee to settle between her legs.

"Fuck, Emma." Regina said as she threw back her head against the wall, breaking the kiss.

Emma started tracing a trail down Regina's neck with her tongue and kissed in the same places back up to under her ear. She took her earlobe in between her teeth and nibbled there, only letting go to whisper in Regina's ear, "I plan to."

Regina couldn't take it any longer, the fire, the passion she had built up in her came and exploded like a volcano as she suddenly switched the position of her and the blonde. She stopped, looked hungrily into Emma's eyes and roughly grabbed the collar of the woman's jacket with both hands. With desire in her eyes, she tugged the woman to herself and kissed her fiercely, crushing their lips together with a mighty force.

It wasn't tenderly, it wasn't lovingly, it was rough. It was 20 years of built up angst and frustration. It was 20 years of being unsatisfied and bitter. They bit, they sucked, and they nipped at each other's mouth until their breathing became heavy. Regina stepped back a moment to catch her breath.

"What's wrong Mills? Can't take it? Am I too rough?" Emma teased.

"Dear, you're not rough enough." Regina said as she crashed her lips back on Emma's, this time hands under Emma's shirt, searching for her breasts. Emma's fingernails dug into Regina's hips as she held her there, encouraging her to keep going.

Regina hissed at the pain, and began groping Emma so much rougher than before. Both her hands were on a breast and slowly began massaging them.

"God I've missed this." Regina said as she fastened the pace on Emma's breast and began kissing Emma's neck.

"I guarantee not as much as I have." Emma breathed out, which got her a small sharp bite from Regina.

"You taste so good Emma, I missed your mouth," Regina stated as she sucks on Emma's bottom lip, "I've missed your breasts," she breathed out as she started twisting and pinching her nipples, "I've missed hearing you moan," Regina attacked Emma's neck with fury in her eyes and sucked at her pulse point, earning a deep groan from Emma as her hands found Regina's ass.

Suddenly, Emma reached up and grabbed a fistful of Regina's hair and slung her to the opposite wall before she attacked Regina's mouth. Regina let out a gasp as Emma parted her legs again and stuck her leg right back where it was previously.

"It's been 20 years, I deserve to hear you come first." Was all that came out of Emma as she ripped Regina's shirt open; sending buttons flying everywhere. She shimmied Regina out of her shirt before feeling her breasts and drawing an imaginary line with her tongue from her cleavage to her neck.

"You're so beautiful," Emma breathed out, stopping only to take in the sight of Regina shirtless before her. A shrill of panic ran through Regina's mind as Emma slowly brought her hand in between Regina's legs. What if sober Emma didn't want this? Was she taking advantage of her? She would not do that, could not do that, not to Emma.

As Emma started massaging her center, sending sparks of pleasure all through her body, Regina had to make it stop.

"Emma…" she choked out. Emma took it as encouragement and increased her speed.

"Emma. Stop. I need you to stop."

Emma slowed down her pace, but didn't remove her hand. She leaned her head on the wall, right besides Regina's and whispered, "Regina, please. It's been too long."

"I know…but you're drunk."

"I'm sober enough to know I want this."

"Emma it doesn't work like that. I want you," Regina said as she put both hands on Emma's hips, "I want you so bad, but not like this. I want you to want me, with no help of alcohol consumption. I don't want you to wake up and have regrets that's not how our first time is supposed to go."

"Wow," Emma said as she retreated towards the couch.

"Please don't be upset with me Em," Regina said as she walked slowly towards her.

"Gina, you basically stopped in the middle of something that could've caused you an orgasm. I'm not upset. I can't believe after all these years, you still respect me enough to say no."

Regina sat down on the couch beside Emma and put her hand tentatively on her thigh, "I told you Emma, I will never stop trying to protect you. What do you say we head to the bedroom and get some sleep huh?"

Emma gently nodded and allowed Regina to pull her up and guide her to the bedroom.


End file.
